Pasión, engaños, una huida y una boda
by LadySosa
Summary: Buenos días mi Bella durmiente, Feliz cuarto aniversario.
1. Aniversario

**Hola soy nueva en esto y quiero decirles que por favor me dejen sus comments y espero que les guste mi historia. **

Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES Y LOCACIONES PERTENCEN A STHEPANIE MEYER

P.D: No sean malos conmigo.!!

* * *

**Cap. 1 Aniversario.**

Hace 4 años que estoy con el amor de mi vida. Edward Cullen. El vampiro más hermoso y sexy del planeta. Hoy cumplíamos nuestro 4to aniversario de novios, todo parecía un sueño. Me desperté y ahí estaba el vampiro de mis sueños con su sonrisa traviesa que hacia que me faltara el aire.

-Buenos días mi Bella durmiente, Feliz cuarto aniversario –me dijo – ¿Que deseas hacer hoy? –sin darme chance a contestarle me besó. Este beso era ardiente aunque su piel era fría me quemaba su beso. Estaba mareada, se me había olvidado respirar, otra vez.

Conseguí un momento para poder hablar.

-Edward... no se...-empecé a decirle entrecortadamente, ya que necesitaba concentrarme para respirar y bajar la calentura de mi cuerpo, en ese segundo el habló.

-Bueno tengo varias sorpresas para ti. Espera aquí. –dijo. Y sin más salió de la habitación.

Era sábado y Charlie estaba en La Push pescando con Billy, así que no me preocupe cuando salió. Me levante para ir al baño, no había dado dos pasos cuando Edward entro a mi habitación.

-¿Para donde vas?, creí haberte dicho que esperaras aquí Bella. –Dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Iba a bañarme.

-Mmmm –pensó por unos segundos mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello color bronce. –Bueno, pero no vayas a la cocina hasta que yo te diga ¿vale?

Lo mire extrañada pero le aseguré que no bajaría.

Entre al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Abrí la regadera y me metí para darme una ducha. El agua me ayudo mucho a relajar cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo y a pensar con mayor claridad, ya que su beso prácticamente me había dejado en shock. Salí de la ducha, me sequé, enrosque la toalla para que no se cayera mientras me lavaba los dientes.

Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, a sabiendas de que Edward estaría en la cocina. Me quedé helada en la puerta al verlo acostado en mi cama sin camisa. Me miro y sonrió. Se estaba deleitando con mi cuerpo enrollado a la toalla firmemente. Había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que no supe interpretar. En un segundo Edward se levantó, se coloco delante de mí y paso sus brazos por mi cintura. No me atreví a abrazarle, no quería que se me cayera la toalla.

-Te ves tan hermosa toda mojada –me dijo, yo me sonroje y me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me robaba el aliento. –Quiero intentar algo Bella, pero trata de no moverte.

Sentí como mi pulso se disparo al oír esas palabras. Edward me cargo como si fuera un bebe y me acostó en la cama.

-Edward... antes... que tu... hagas algo –le dije pensando en todo a la vez –Quiero intentar... algo, pero necesito... Mmmm... Que te acuestes.

Me miró por un segundo con confusión en su rostro, pero obedientemente Edward tomo mi lugar. Me senté encima de el, con cuidado aun envuelta en la toalla. Me incliné para besar su frente, luego la punta de su nariz, me detuve a unos centímetros de su boca sintiendo su frio respirar, lo bese tratando de tener el mayor cuidado posible para que no enloqueciera, pero al parecer tenia el efecto contrario, ya que sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda intentando tenerme mas cerca de el.

-Edward –dije, tratando de deshacer su abrazo – ¿serias tan gentil de quedarte quieto?, se bueno y mantén tus manos alejadas.

Había fuego en sus ojos color oro liquido, me sonrió y dijo: -Disculpa, es que me estas volviendo loco Bella. Solo si...

Inmediatamente le interrumpí- Nada que ver Edward, quédate quieto- disfrutaba verlo rogar ante mi.- Quiero intentar algo pero tú no me dejas.

Luego de prometer que se quedaría quieto, comencé otra vez besando su frente, luego su nariz, evite su boca, bese su mejilla y mordí sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, baje y bese su cuello, al solo contacto de mis labios sobre su piel, el gimió. Sonreí al escucharlo pero yo seguí bajando lamiendo su pecho, ronroneaba como un gatito. Me levante un poco para mirar su cara, si el tuviera sangre estaba segura que estaría sonrojado.

Con un movimiento provocativo retire la toalla que cubría mi desnudo y húmedo cuerpo. Su cara y su cuerpo se tensaron al verme encima de el, desnuda. Sonrió con satisfacción ya que era la primera vez que Edward me veía así. Me sonroje al sentir su mirada fija en mí. Traté de obviar el hecho de que me evaluaba con la mirada y volví a besar su cuello. Cerró los ojos y volvió a gemir, de nuevo recorrí con mi lengua su pecho sintiendo su dulce sabor, mientras lo hacia desabrochaba su pantalón. Con un ágil tirón me deshice del pantalón y del bóxer, para ser mi primera vez lo estaba haciendo bien. Levante mi mirada mientras recorría su abdomen con la punta de mi lengua. El estaba sorprendido, pero no dejaba de gemir.

Cuando llegue a la parte mas ardiente de su frio cuerpo. Se quedo estático. Sentía la tensión en su cuerpo, debido a la sensación y para que se acostumbrara a la sensación lo hacia despacio, poco a poco se fue relajando y gimió mas fuerte. Me sentía complacida y excitada por lograr que Edward sintiera tanto placer como para hacerlo gemir.

Después de unos minutos me separe de el diciendo –Listo... Ahora ¿qué querías probar tu?- Me ruborice al ver su cara, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su boca ligeramente abierta y su respiración (no necesitada) entrecortada.

Le llevo unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad recuperar la conciencia.- Wow... Si... Claro... Acuéstate por favor.- dijo, como si se hubiera olvidado.

Sus frías manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, se sentía bien. Sus labios besaban mi cuello, sentí corrientes eléctricas correr por mi columna. No pude evitar contener los débiles gemidos de placer. Poco a poco intensifico sus besos y caricias, pero nunca tocando mí intimidad.

Sentí que me mareaba, que desmayaba de tanto placer. Edward paró por unos segundos dejándome respirar y mirando mi cara que se encontraba ruborizada. Sonrió de satisfacción y mirándome fijamente sentí una presión en intimidad, presión que fue placentera y no pude evitar gemir mas fuerte y arquear mi espalda, pensé para mis adentros que estaba apunto de desmayarme. Lentamente Edward movía sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, de vez en cuando paraba para acariciar mi cuerpo. Se inclinó para besarme apasionadamente, gemía y me retorcía.

Edward sonreía con satisfacción y me dijo –Bella, no te muevas tanto...- en su voz se notaba la excitación.- Yo estuve quieto mientras tu estabas haciendo lo que querías.- pero aumento la rapidez del movimiento de su mano.

No supe como, pero hable entre gemidos que eran inevitables y fuertes. –Edward... es... imposible... controlarme...- luego de decir eso, sentí como mi cuerpo una oleada de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como mi intimidad palpitaba alrededor de sus dedos.

-¿Qué... hiciste...? –Le pregunte mientras reparaba agitadamente, mi corazón sonaba como el batir de las alas de un colibrí.

-Mmmm... A ver... –dijo pensando –a mi saber y entender has... Mmmm… tenido un orgasmo.

-Wow eso... es gratificante.- respondí con la respiración más tranquila.

-Y eso que no estaba dentro como debería ser... –divagó imaginando la escena y sensaciones, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

Me quede mirándolo y sonrió, antes de decirle algo, Edward dijo:- Bella, necesito que te controles más... No quisiera hacerte daño.

Asentí y vi como abría mis piernas agacho su cabeza y yo pensé: ¿QUE HACE?... La corriente que subió por mi espalda, lo explicó todo. Estaba dándome placer con su boca, me tense pensado si para el probar mis fluidos es como succionar mi sangre. No pude relajarme, se sentía maravillosamente bien, pero el no saber eso me hacia tener algo de miedo.

Edward sintió mi tensión y sonrió. –Bella tranquila –dijo, pero al sentir que con sus palabras no me relajaba, su sonrisa se esfumó y preguntó:- ¿No te gusta?

Me tomó un segundo contestar.-Claro que me gusta... es que... Mmmm... Me pregunte si... el probar mis fluidos...-me estaba ruborizando y conforme terminaba mi oración sentí caliente toda mi cara –seria como probar mi sangre.

-Ahh... No para nada...-dijo rápidamente.- No es como la sangre, pero sabe muy bien, me encanta.

-Ok... –dije yo pedía al cielo no tener que estar tan ruborizada. –Si quieres continuas, me encanta lo que hacías, se siente tan bien.

Con una última sonrisa volvió a su trabajo. Esta vez pude disfrutarlo ya que no había nada que me preocupara. Su lengua era una maestra deslizándose entre los pliegues de mi intimidad. Cada vez gemía más y más fuerte. Abruptamente Edward paró, agarró mis caderas y las puso a nivel de su miembro. Estaba ligeramente asustada ya que no creía que se sintiera igual como cuando el me daba placer con sus dedos.

Estaba en lo cierto no era igual, era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Sentí el grosor, el frio y la fricción de su miembro dentro de mi sexo. Esto era más placer de lo que podía esperar, y empecé a gemir mas fuerte que antes, cosa que hacia que Edward acelerara el movimiento, yo solo quería.

-Más... Más.... Más...-dije lo que pensaba entre gemidos. Me ruborice, pero no creí que fuera posible ya que estaba sonrojada, por el placer que Edward me causaba.

El me miro, sonrió, y cumplió mi pensamiento. De repente deje de gemir y empecé a gritar de placer. Edward paró.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?- Preguntó alarmado.

Como pude conteste. -No... Para nada... es que se siente... demasiado bien... es mucho placer... podrías seguir Edward... Estaba apunto de... tener otro orgasmo.-termine la oración y mire hacia otro lado algo apenada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro Edward- de repente sentía que se me esfumaba el deseo.- Sigue por favor antes de que... Mmmm... Bueno yo… Mmmm... Me moleste contigo.

No dudo ante mis palabras y volvió a la acción. Deje vagar mi mente en las sensaciones que sentí al principio, y sin más tuve otro orgasmo. Al momento siguiente Edward se derramaba dentro de mí. Jadeando cayo a mi lado satisfecho y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Bella, discúlpame.-dijo Edward.

-¿Que he de disculparte?-pregunte extrañada.

-Bueno por no creerte cuando me dijiste que no estaba haciéndote daño-dijo rápidamente- es que con los gritos me asustaste.- de repente se tensó y dijo- Bella vístete rápido, Charlie esta por llegar.

* * *

¿Qué pasará? ¿Charlie los encontrará antes de que puedan hacer algo? ¿Serán lo suficientemente inteligentes para poder ocultar su pequeño acto de amor? Esperen el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que me dejen comentarios por favor!!!


	2. Descubrimiento

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, algunas personas se inspiran en canciones para escribir capitulos, yo por mi parte me inspiro en mi mera imaginacion y asi voy dandole vida a mi historia, espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios si no no me daran ganas de escribir mas...**

**Mmmm creo que tengo una idea en lo que se refiere a como ira a terminar mi historia, pero tendran que esperar, es muy bueno!!! xD!! **

* * *

**Cap. 2 Descubrimiento**.

-¿QUÉ?- antes de hacer algo Edward ya estaba vestido.- Pero se suponía que el no iba a llegar hasta que obscureciera.

-Al parecer Billy se desmayó, Charlie lo llevo a su casa. Esta algo preocupado.-Mientras el decía eso yo me vestía- Apúrate, esta por cruzar la esquina, te esperaré abajo.

Salió de la habitación dejándome a medio vestir. Yo estaba asustada y mis movimientos se volvieron torpes conforme escuche el auto de Charlie acercarse. Se abrió la puerta de su coche y yo ya estaba bajando por la escalera.

Llegue a la sala pero Edward no estaba, así que seguí hasta la cocina. En la mesa de la cocina estaba mi desayuno y sentado se encontraba mi novio.

Me senté y empecé a comer, cuando Charlie entró.

- ¡Bella!- dijo sorprendido.

-Hola papa- Dije sonriendo antes de meter otro bocado de huevo revuelto en mi boca.

-Hola Charlie- dijo Edward cortésmente.

-Hola Edward- dijo sin darle importancia, luego se dirigió a mi- No es muy tarde para el desayuno.-preguntó.

-A si, pero quería comer algo. Edward me ha despertado con la bocina del coche.-trate de hacer mi mentira lo mas creíble.- Y… ¿qué ha pasado con la pesca?- dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ah bueno, mientras pescábamos Billy sintió un dolor en el pecho y se desmayó, creo que son los pulmones. Lo deje en casa, pero no tenia buena pinta. Jake dijo que iba a llamar al doctor del pueblo.-Se quedo pensativo y agrego- Sabes, deberías ir a darle apoyo moral.

-Bueno -Le dije y me luego mire a Edward- ¿qué vas a hacer hoy, mientras voy un rato a La Push?

El me miró con mala cara, a el no le caía bien mi mejor amigo, ya que Jacob era un hombre lobo. Pero él sabía que yo tenía que ir, así que rápidamente contestó

-Jugaré un rato con Emmett o Jasper- y agregó para su conveniencia- ¿quieres ir al cine de Port Ángeles mas tarde?

Eso me dejaba una escapatoria temprana de La Push, no es que no quisiera a Jacob, es que yo amaba tanto a mi novio vampiro que sufría mucho cuando me separaba de el.

-Claro Edward- diciendo esto tome su mano y dije- Quizás después de la película podríamos ir a cenar.

-Esta bien Bella, ¿A qué hora paso por ti?- Pregunto ya que el iba a dejar que me quitara el olor a perro antes de salir.

-Mmmm a ver... Son las- Mire el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, me sobresalte al ver que eran las 11:20 de la mañana- Bueno quizás a las 5.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde Bella.-Lo dijo a regañadientes, ya que no le gustaba tener que dejarme sola.

Me levanté para acompañarlo hasta la puerta se detuvo, me beso y a un paso apresurado llegó hasta su Volvo. Me quede congelada en donde estaba, me había dado cuenta que el estaba mas molesto de lo que aparentaba. Mientras analizaba eso, su coche se perdió en la curva.

Subí a mi cuarto, me puse otra ropa y al bajar Charlie me pregunto:- ¿Qué mosca le pico a Edward?

-Bueno... Está un poco molesto. -abrió los ojos inocentemente, yo hice como si no lo hubiera notado.- Está molesto por no poder pasar celebrar el día entero de nuestro 4 aniversario de novios conmigo- Abrió mas los ojos.

-Ah Bella, lo siento.- dijo con cara de póquer, pero su voz mostraba que el no lo sentía como aparentaba.

-Bueno en fin papa, me voy, en la nevera esta el almuerzo hecho, solo debes calentarla.- le dije esto y sin mas me fui.

Llegue a la casa de Jacob, pero el no salió como siempre.  
Me baje y toque la puerta. Espere pero nada ocurrió. Volví a tocar y abrió Sam la puerta.

-Hola Bella- dijo, en su cara se notaba la tristeza y preocupación.

Por un momento llegue a imaginar si Sam estaba así, Jacob estaría peor.

-Hola Sam, ¿ésta todo bien?, ¿como esta Billy?- pregunté.

-Pues cada minuto que pasa se pone peor, pasa.- hizo un ademan con la mano para que entrara.

-¿Y Jacob?

- Bueno se pone mas triste conforme el tiempo pasa y su padre no parece mejorar- la voz de Sam se quebró al final.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté, sentí mi corazón rasgándose ante tal afirmación. Recordé que su dolor siempre había sido mi dolor y su felicidad era la mía.

-Esta en el cuarto de Billy, ya lo traigo- sin mas salió por el pequeño pasillo de la casita de que había sido parte de mi vida una vez.

Luego de dos minutos apareció Jacob, estaba mal, muy mal.

-Hola bella –dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero sin éxito.

-Hola Jacob, lo siento tanto.- lo abrace y agregue- Vine tan pronto como Charlie me conto. ¿Cómo esta Billy?- pregunte.

-No esta nada bien Bella, estoy muy preocupado.-y sin más se derrumbo en frente de mí.  
Yo me arrodille a su lado y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude.

-Jake, vamos cálmate. ¿Por qué no llamas a Carlisle?-pregunte.

-No, sabes que los Cullen no pueden atravesar la línea del tratado Bella.-dijo malhumorado.

-Y por ese estúpido tratado vas a hacer que tu padre empeore hasta...-dije dejando la frase en el aire, reprochándole.

-Bella, has de entender que yo no puedo hablar por Sam Es el quien puede decidir si "Pueden romper el tratado para poder salvar a mi padre", pero ambos sabemos de sobra que no lo hará.-y sin mas una lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla.

-Jake, tu eres el descendiente de Ephraim Black el ultimo jefe y alfa de la manada, tu eres el alfa por derecho. Puedes salvar a tu padre si quieres Jake.- empezaba a mortificarme.

Luego de unos segundo Jacob se levantó del suelo ayudándome a levantarme también. Se dirigió al teléfono y me pregunto:

-¿Cuál es el numero de Carlisle, Bella?

Había quedado en shock a su pregunta, recupere el sentido y enseguida marque el número para Jacob. Estuvo hablando con Carlisle durante unos 10 minutos y colgó.

-Gracias Bella, dijo que vendría dentro de 20 minutos y que haría lo que pudiera.- su cara se relajo un poco ante esta noticia.

Jacob me agarro por la cintura y me miro a los ojos como lo hacia cuando era mi Jacob. Yo estaba tensa, la intensidad de su mirada me incomodaba, me daba miedo herir sus sentimientos pero también me daba miedo que me besara, yo aun no tenia la certeza de quererle de esa manera. Sin otra cosa que decir o mirar, Jacob me besó.

Sus labios apremiantes para recibir respuesta de los míos eran salvajes. Aun pensaba como hacer no quería hacerle daño, no quería jugar con sus sentimientos, tampoco quería que Edward se enterara. Sus manos en mi cintura me apretaron contra su cuerpo, deseando estar más cerca de mí. Por unos instantes estuve pensando como hacer que Jacob parara de besarme de esa forma tan salvaje, pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Decidí que lo mejor sería devolverle el beso, para no herir sus sentimientos y capaz si lo hacia el pararía en unos segundos.

Deje que mis labios se movieran un poco debajo de los de Jacob, luego de ese contacto mutuo no hubo mas nada que hacer, me di cuenta de que quería a mi amigo de una manera equivocada, de alguna manera lo amaba, no como amaba a Edward, pero si era mas grande que una amistad. Disfrute del sabor almizclado de los labios de Jacob, disfrute de sus musculosos brazos que me apretaban entorno a el, no se en que momento llegamos a la habitación de Jacob, su beso era mas ardiente que el de Edward en muchos sentidos, el no tenia que ser cuidadoso conmigo como mi novio, sus labios ardientes por su temperatura quemaban mi boca, pero no me importó.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos y acariciándonos, pero Jacob cortó mi concentración al decir:

-Maldición… Oigo un coche llegar, creo que es Carlisle-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Me quede petrificada y Jacob me jalo hacia la sala. Esperamos a que Carlisle tocara.

Se oyó el golpeteo en la puerta y Jacob abrió, y ahí estaba el hermanito guapo de Zeus, mi suegro.

-Hola Jacob- dijo Carlisle amablemente.

-Hola doctor Cullen, pase mi padre esta en la habitación de el.-dijo señalando el camino.

-Hola Carlisle-salude a mi suegro, que me miro sorprendido.

-Hola Bella, ¿no se suponía que estarías con Edward todo el día?- pregunto enarcando una ceja perfecta.

-Pues la verdad es que vamos a salir después de las 5.-le dije sin darle importancia.

-Ah bueno- dijo pensativamente y luego se dirigió a Jacob- entonces ¿A dónde te sigo?

-Por aquí- dijo Jacob impacientándose.

Carlisle estuvo hasta las 2 de la tarde tratando la repentina enfermedad de Billy. Antes de irse dijo.

-Edward sabe que estas aquí ¿no bella?-me miro algo furioso.

-Claro Carlisle, estaba conmigo cuando le dije que iba a venir.- enarque una ceja.

-Gracias doc. –dijo Jacob.

-De nada Jacob- le dio la mano y Jacob la tomo como si se sintiera a gusto tocando a un vampiro.- Dale unos días a tu padre a ver que tal le va. Te sugiero que estés atento a todo.- Carlisle descubrió que de una manera misteriosa Billy tiene cáncer de pulmón y que este esta muy avanzado. Había dicho que tendríamos que esperar a que el tiempo se llevara a Billy le quedaban poco mas de 2 meses.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa hacia su fabuloso y veloz mercedes. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Jacob volvió a tomarme por la cintura y me beso, esta vez no me quede quieta sabiendo que amaba a mi amigo y lo atractivo que era. Otra vez terminamos en su habitación, en la casa nada mas se encontraba Sam, ya que el no había querido irse mientras que Carlisle trataba a Billy.

Jacob me coloco tiernamente en su cama mientras que me seguía besando, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo. Cuando dejo de besarme para situar sus labios en mi cuello le dije.

-Jake… ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Pues ¿qué crees tú que estoy haciendo?-me respondió con el rostro algo endurecido pero había una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No lo se Jake…-dije y luego agregue- No creo que esto sea correcto, mi novio es vampiro, tú eres un hombre lobo, tu padre esta enfermo y Sam esta aquí.

Me miro por un buen rato, pensando en que decir y finalmente hablo.- bueno la verdad es que tienes razón Bella. Discúlpame por hacer algo que no quisieras.

-Tranquilo –dije rápidamente, en mi fuero interno pensé: genial herí sus sentimientos –No hiciste nada que no quisiera Jake, solo es que no creo que sea el momento apropiado para esto.

-Tranquilla Bells, no volveré a besarte, de verdad lo siento mucho –me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo sabia como se sentía, mal, triste y de alguna manera molesto.

Me quede mirándolo y sin saber ¿Por qué? lo besé. Quería que olvidara que lo rechacé, quería que supiera que me atraía, quería que supiera lo que sentía. Después de algunos minutos me separe de el y le pregunté.

-Jake, ¿sabes una cosa? –se quedo esperando a que hablara –No se si deba decírtelo, pero tu me gustas y de verdad te quiero. –sentí como la sangre ruborizaba mis mejillas.

-Bella claro que lo sabia, siempre luchaste con ímpetu contra esos sentimientos y tú muy bien sabes que yo te amo. -me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

De repente me entro la urgencia de salir corriendo, mire el reloj del celular que Edward me dejaba cuando yo venia a La Push, eran las 3:40pm.

-Jacob, me tengo que ir, hablaremos de esto mañana.

-Ok Bella –me agarró por la cintura y volvió a besarme.

* * *

¿Bella sucumbirá ante el amor que siente por Jake? ¿O se decidira por Edward? ¿Qué hará la pequeña humana? Lo verán en el siguente capitulo.

Por favor dejenme comentarios me siento muy solita y me pongo triste....!!!


	3. Casate Conmigo

**Por lo que mas quieran apiadense de mi y dejenme un comentario chiquitico, que diga si voy bien, si la historia es horrible por lo menos denme animos de seguir!!!! ****

* * *

**

3. Cásate conmigo.

Cuando entre a la casa de Charlie me pregunto como seguía Billy, como seguía igual la conversación no duro mucho. Por eso me dio mucho tiempo para bañarme, cuando salí del baño hacia mi cuarto a cambiar mis ropas casi pego un grito cuando vi a Edward sentado en mi cama, cuando me vio en su cara había una sonrisa torcida, la que aun después de dos años me robaba el aliento.

-Hola Bella –me dijo.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte –se suponía que nos veríamos dentro de 30 minutos.

-Alice me dijo que habías regresado y quise esperar a que te cambiaras para poder irnos. –me dijo con naturalidad.

-Ah bueno, pero podrías mirar hacia otro lado mientras me visto –pregunte sonrojándome, sabiendo que el ya me había visto desnuda.

-Como quieras mi único amor. –y cerro sus ojos mientras que me ponía unos jeans y una blusa ajustada de color azul, el color que mas le gusta a Edward.

Cuando termine de vestirme, me aclare la garganta. Edward abrió los ojos y me evaluó con la mirada.

-Estas muy hermosa Bella. –abrió sus brazos para acunarme en ellos. Cuando me senté, acaricio mi mejilla. El toque de su piel fría hizo que reclamara un toque diferente.

-¿Qué tal Edward, si nos vamos para llegar a tiempo para la película? –dije tratando de que no se diera cuenta.

-Claro, entonces ya vuelvo. – me dio un beso y sin decir otra palabra se esfumo por la ventana.

Estábamos camino a La Bella Italia, donde había sido nuestra primera cita, donde supe que el era un vampiro. No habíamos hablado en todo el camino.

-Bella, ¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó –has estado callada desde hace rato y sabes que para mi es frustrante el no saber que piensas.

No sabia que iba a decirle, ¿Qué estaba pensando en mi mejor amigo y que me había dado cuenta que lo amaba? No podía decirle eso, probablemente iría a donde los Vulturis para pedirle que lo asesinen o probablemente me mataría a mi o mataría a Jacob. Estábamos entrando al restaurante

-Estaba pensando en lo de esta mañana, me preguntaba que había cambiado para que cedieras hasta tal punto, tú nunca habías llegado tan lejos como ahora. –Dije después de pasar por la puerta que el mantenía abierta para mi.

-Bueno… –se paso la mano por el cabello mientras pensaba. –Luego de estar tan acostumbrado a tu delicioso aroma y estar completamente seguro, que si me concentraba lo suficiente... –vacilo por unos segundos. –No te mordería ni te haría daño... –no terminó de hablar, pero había quedado claro.

-Y... –dude por un segundo. – ¿fue difícil?

-No tanto como creí y para ti ¿fue difícil? –dijo burlándose de mi pobre autocontrol.

-Pues la verdad es que si, es muy fácil olvidar que eres un vampiro. –su cara se contorsiono en una máscara sombría, eso hacia que se viera como lo que era y rápidamente agregue. –Quiero decir, es como si fueras humano. Es difícil de explicar.

-Pide lo que vas a comer, te tengo muy mal alimentada. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida, en ese momento supe que se le había olvidado el tema.

-Ah, si claro.

Muy entrada la noche, Charlie dormía y yo pensaba en todo lo que había hecho este día, mientras esperaba a mi novio que llegaría en cualquier momento. No habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Charlie se había acostado, cuando Edward apareció por la ventana.

-Hola extraño –le dije arrojándome a sus brazos que con gusto me recibieron.

-Hola princesa –dijo, yo pensé que bromeaba y reí. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –me preguntó algo confuso.

-No es nada, solo pensé en que nunca seré la princesa, siempre seré el patito feo de esta historia. –dije tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-Sabes que no es así Bella. –me contradijo.

-Nunca seré la princesa de esta historia Edward, hasta el día que decidas transformarme. –lo acusé.

-Oh, Bella no quiero volver a tener esta discusión contigo. –dijo algo molesto.

Le había insistido tanto a Edward sobre mi transformación en vampira. –Edward ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? Yo te amo, te necesito para sobrevivir y no logro imaginar un planeta donde tú no existas.

-Bella, por favor tú no quieres ser lo que yo soy. –dijo exasperado.

-Edward tu solamente sabes lo que tu quieres para mi, pero no quieres escuchar lo que yo quiero. –dije empezando a molestarme. – ¿Por qué no quieres ver que quiero ser como tú?

-Bella lo dije antes y lo voy a volver a decir –dijo con furia en los ojos. –No voy a condenarte a una vida de noche sin fin, yo quiero que tengas una vida, quiero que algún día tengas hijos.

-Edward –dije y respire profundo para calmar la rabia que sentía. –Yo no quiero nada de eso si tu no estas de por medio. –Mis ojos se fueron humedeciendo conforme hablaba. –No quiero unos hijos donde tú no seas el padre. No quiero una vida quiero la eternidad para estar contigo. –al terminar de decirlo todo me derrumbe, no pude aguantar mas. Mis lagrimas corrían silenciosamente de por mis mejillas.

-Bella, no llores. Sabes que me desmorona, que me haces sentir como el malo de la película. – Y agrego –No me gusta hacerte llorar, Bella yo no quiero que tú te conviertas en lo que yo soy, esto es como una maldición.

- ¿estas diciendo que tu vida de vampiro es una maldición? –dije sorprendiéndome de las palabras que el había escogido para referirse a su vida, donde yo estaba incluida de alguna manera.

-No tanto como lo expresas cariño. –dijo acariciando mi cara, yo trate de apartarme, me sentía muy dolida.

-Yo creo que si, Edward acabas de decir que tu vida es una maldición, prácticamente. –de nuevo empezó a llorar.

-Amor, ¿por qué lloras? –dijo tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas, pero me aleje de el.

-Lloro porque tú dices que tu vida es una maldición, y yo de alguna manera estoy en ella. –dije casi gritándole.

-Baja la voz Bella. –dijo, frustrado se paso la mano por sus cabellos cobrizos. –Amor sabes que no es así, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida maldita. –dijo acercándose a mi. –Yo te amo.

-Si me amas, porque entonces no quieres compartir "TU" vida conmigo. –le dije acusándolo, aun llorando.

-Ya te di las razones que a mi me parecen válidas. –dijo enojado.

-Edward yo no se que voy a hacer contigo –dije sabiendo que no quería decírselo –debes tomar una decisión. –Ok estaba siendo demasiado cruel –accedes a concederme lo que deseo o... –esto estaba pasándose de la raya. –o ya no habrá mas nosotros.

Se sentó en la mecedora de mi habitación pensando, yo me acostaba en la cama arropándome hasta la cabeza, no quería que el volviera a verme llorando. Me preguntaba a mi misma si estaba siendo justa.

Pasaron las horas, ninguno de los dos había hablado y como estaba arropada hasta la cabeza no supe si Edward continuaba aquí, y yo la verdad no quería mirar, me daba miedo.

-Bella –dijo Edward finalmente, había algo en su voz que no supe reconocer. –Te daré lo que deseas pero con una condición. –ok, se estaba rindiendo pero también estaba ansioso, eso fue lo que no reconocí, la ansiedad.

-Haré lo que quieras Edward –dije sin pensarlo dos veces y me quite la sábana de la cara.

-Bueno debes y si quieres, casarte conmigo. –dijo sin titubeos, yo quede paralizada. –No estaba preparada para esa condición. – ¿Qué pasa, creí que darías y harías cualquier cosas con tal de ser como yo? –dijo sonriendo al ver que yo aun no decía nada.

-La verdad Edward no se, aun no estoy preparada para casarme.

- ¿No estas preparada para casarte pero estas preparada para convertirte en lo que tanto anhelas?-dijo con una nota de disgusto en la voz.

-Edward no es igual casarse a convertirse en vampiro –dije y luego me arrepentí de haberle dicho que haría lo que fuera, me daba miedo que mi relación con el terminara igual a la de mis padres. –Edward para mi casarse es algo que se debe pensar bastante, mira como acabaron mis padres, no me gustaría que nosotros quedemos igual.

-Bella hasta que no aceptes mi proposición no pienso en convertirte en un monstruo. –dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

- Está bien, voy a pensarlo con calma vale. –dije ante la inminente derrota.

Se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó, me acurruque olisqueando su delicioso aroma, sentí su fría respiración en mis cabellos, tomó mi cara entre su mano y se acercó para besarme, olvidé todo. Sus manos frías bajaron por mi cuello, hombros y brazos hasta encontrarse con la curva de mi cintura, su mano se quedo ahí apretándome tan fuerte contra el pero no sentí dolor, solo la necesidad de tenerlo mas cerca como si eso fuera posible. Me besó como lo hizo esta mañana.

-Edward –dije jadeando.

-Dime mi amor –separándose por unos segundos para luego volverme a besar.

-Edward… –dije de nuevo, era difícil concentrarse cuando el me besaba pero ahora era imposible, tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme y hablar. –Edward ¿Qué haces?

-Besándote amor. –lo dijo como si fuera obvio, pero su mano agarro mi cadera y la apretó suavemente, sentí que me derretía. Su mano volvió a subir por mi cintura hasta mi pecho, tocaba mis senos suavemente, sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello besándolo, tenia que concentrarme para no olvidar respirar, rodó sobre mi y sus manos agiles me quitaron la camisola, siguió besando y acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus manos se adentraron en mi intimidad, haciéndome sentir tanto placer que en pocos minutos exploté.

Edward se desvistió y volvió a besarme de manera muy intensa, sus manos frías acariciaban mi cuerpo suavemente, su boca pasó de la mía a mi cuello, no me di cuenta en que momento entro en mí, pero solo quería que siguiera, jadeaba y gemía.

-Shh Bella has silencio o ¿quieres despertar a tu padre? –preguntó medio divertido medio ido.

Me reí y rodee su cadera con mi pierna su cadera para tenerlo mas cerca, nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron uno, encajaban a la perfección. Al terminar nuestras respiraciones agitadas fueron calmándose y mis ojos cerrándose, me aferré a su cuerpo frio aun desnudo y ahí me quede dormida.

* * *

Que hermoso!!! espero que les este gustandO!!! y plz dejenme un comentario!!!


	4. La visita

**4. La visita.**

-Papá ¿tengo que ir otra vez a La Push? –pregunte por enésima vez.

-Bella, hace tiempo que eres amiga de Jake y Billy. –Dijo enarcando una ceja –no creo que lo vayas a dejar solo en un momento como este. –sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció, hizo que recordara lo único malo que Edward me hizo. –vamos Bells yo se que tu adoras estar cerca de Edward pero el no te necesita como Jake.

-Ok, ya no digo mas nada papá. –dije tratando de terminar con esa conversación. –tienes razón, debo ir. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Sin más salí de la casa dando un portazo. Me monté en mi monovolumen y partí hacia La Push. No había terminado de llegar cuando Jacob ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¡Bella! –dijo Jacob mientras que me bajaba del coche.

-Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estas, cómo esta tu padre? –pregunté mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Pues igual que ayer y ¿tú? –dijo.

-Estoy bien, ¿tendría que estar mal? –le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Solo preguntaba Bells, sabes aun quiero conversar lo de ayer. –me dijo algo entusiasmado.

-Bueno dispara Jake

-Bella se que ayer me dijiste que me querías pero quisiera saber que sientes cuando te beso, quiero saber que fue lo que hizo que me dijeras eso, porque no me gustaría saber que me lo dijiste porque te sentiste mal. –me dijo seriamente.

-Se que no seria el mejor momento –me quede pensando en como continuar –pero lo que realmente hizo que me diera cuenta de cuanto te amo Jake fue cuando decidí devolverte el beso. –Y agregue –no me imagine que esa fuera mi reacción.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y acerco su rostro lentamente hasta estar a 5 centímetros del mío.

-¿tu me amas? –preguntó. Para responder a su pregunta lo bese tiernamente y me separé.

-¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? –lo mire de una forma que jamás había mirado a nadie, ni si quiera a Edward, era como una mirada que estuviera solo reservada para él.

-Claro preciosa. –me dijo y sin mas me besó.

Me abrazó de una manera tierna pero fuerte, una de sus manos se había movido desde la base de mi espalda hasta mi trasero y lo apretó firmemente, sentí que me sonrojaba por permitirle este tipo de contacto.

Me separe de el –Jake no quiero que hagamos esto. –le dije interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Por qué Bella, de que se trata? ¿Acaso es por Edward, o por ti, o por lo que vaya a pensar? –dijo con furia en los ojos.

-Quiero que entiendas que no solo es por Edward, también es por mi, porque no quiero destruir nuestra amistad, porque no quiero involucrarme tanto contigo. –dije, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerme –porque no quiero hacerte daño, porque se que a pesar del hecho de que te amo no es como lo que siento por Edward. –no pude contener mas mis lagrimas y voltee mi cara para que no me viera llorar.

-Bella quiero que entiendas una cosa –dijo tratando de hacer girar mi rostro en su dirección, cosa que logro sin tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo. –a mi no me importa nada si estoy contigo Bella, yo te amo, te deseo, te quiero, te adoro. No me importa que me utilices, se que tu amas demasiado a tu sanguijuela como para dejarlo ir y no te voy a obligar a elegir entre el y yo.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que lo engañe? –dije incrédula ante sus palabras. –dime por favor que estas bromeando Jake. –pedí desesperada.

-Bella yo no hablaría en esos términos, yo… -dijo pensando por un momento y luego habló. –Yo lo llamaría un experimento. Estoy sugiriendo que hagas un experimento conmigo, si te llego a gustar mas que ese chupasangre y quieres quedarte conmigo hazlo, sino no hay problema. –rápidamente añadió. –Prometo no oponerme, ni enfadarme si no me escoges Bella. –dijo solemnemente.

Esa información me cayó como un balde de agua helada, ¿estaba sugiriendo que lo utilizará con medios informativos? ¿Iba a permitir que lo usara para ver si quería quedarme con el? ¿Qué clase descerebrado mental era? Todas estas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza como un torbellino.

-Jacob, yo no se… -dije dudando. – ¿Qué tal si Edward se llegase a enterar? ¿Qué tal si algún amiguito tuyo lo ve en tu cabeza y se lo dice?

-Bella ¿crees que te expondría de esa manera delante de "MÍ" manada, o dejaría que alguno corriese con el chisme? –dijo enarcando una ceja.

- ¿desde cuando es tu manada Jake? –dije confusa. –ayer decías que era Sam quien debía elegir ya que es el alfa ¿no?

-Desde ayer Bella –dijo sin darle importancia. Vio en mi cara algo que le hizo contarme el resto de la historia. –después de que te fuiste hable con Sam para que los poderes, derechos y deberes del alfa descansarán sobre mi lomo. –rió, pero continuo. –entonces el decidió que era hora de dejarle el puesto al verdadero alfa. Ya sabes cuestiones de sangre. –volvió a reír, pero no como antes su risa estaba cargada de cierta tensión.

-Aun no lo se Jake, todo esto en realidad es muy confuso –dije con una mirada de súplica para que dejará el tema – ¿sabes como me siento realmente ahora? –le pregunté, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-No Bells, estoy interesado por escucharlo. –dijo con ironía.

-Mira –dije colocándome los dedos sobre el puente de mi nariz –me siento confusa obviamente por lo que siento por ti y por Edward, me siento frustrada por no saber cual de los dos es el mejor para mi, me siento como una cualquiera por haberte besado ya tantas veces y por haberte dejado llegar tan lejos al tocarme. –le dije sintiendo una presión en mi corazón.

-Interesante –dijo en voz baja como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. – ¿Quieres saber como me siento yo? –asentí. –me siento feliz porque al fin te diste cuenta de que me amas, me siento frustrado por tener que compartirte con ese ser tan endemoniadamente… -dejó la frase en el aire al ver mi cara de desaprobación. –en fin por tener que compartirte con él, me siento como un idiota pidiéndote que me uses para que te ayude a definir lo que sientes pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a disfrutar y por sobre todo me siento dichoso de amarte.

Me quede pasmada ante sus palabras, sabia que Jacob se comportaba como niño cuando quería pero cuando la situación demandaba seriedad parecía varias décadas mayor que yo. Luego de meditar todo lo que me dijo lo decidí, tome su mano y lo arrastre conmigo a su habitación, me volví para verlo y me desnude al frente de el, casi se desmaya al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bella ¿Qué… qué… -en realidad que quedo pasmado, se le hacia difícil articular las palabras.- qué haces?

-Bueno tienes razón y decido que quiero probar estar algún tiempo contigo antes de decidirme, pero de esto no se debe enterar nadie –le dije mientras aun me miraba con su rostro sorprendido. –escúchame bien, nadie se debe enterar de esto, si eso llegase a suceder te prometo que convenceré a Edward de que te asesine ¿estamos claros? –pregunte satisfecha.

Pareció que le tomo horas reaccionar y decir –claro… entiendo totalmente. –aun impactado por lo que pasaba.

Me quede en brasier y pantis, me acerque a el y le pase los brazos por su cintura, me puse de puntillas para besarlo, al mínimo contacto de mis labios fue que reacciono, sus labios se movían junto con los míos sus manos acariciaban desde mi cuello hasta mi trasero, el estaba acostumbrado a no usar una camisa así que sentí su hirviente piel, mis manos no se quedaron atrás acariciaban tanto de el como el acariciaba de mi, me separe y lo arrastre hacia la cama le indique con señas de que se acostara y yo me puse encima de el, arranque sus shorts de jean y los deje caer al suelo, sus manos me acariciaban en todo momento ambos quedamos en ropa interior.

Me restregaba contra su cuerpo, ambos jadeábamos de lo excitados que estábamos, mis labios besaron su cuello, recorrí su pecho con mi lengua y sin previo aviso Jake me volteo dejándome debajo de el, escuche el rasgar de mis prendas intimas y mire su rostro, se le veía complacido con lo que veía.

-Jake deja de mirarme por favor –dije ruborizándome en tono de queja.

-Lo siento hermosa pero eres tan… oh dios –dijo –no tengo palabras para describir cuan maravilloso, hermoso, delicado y perfecto que es tu cuerpo.

Lo tome de su cuello y lo acerque a mi para besarlo, no quería que siguiera haciendo comentarios acerca de mi cuerpo. Sus manos calientes se deslizaron sobre mis pechos acariciándolos con deseo, bajando por mi vientre hasta mi intimidad, sentí como su mano se deslizaba de un lado a otro, circularmente, alternando los movimientos y sin previo aviso sus dedos se adentraron en mí, lo mire fijamente mientras el trabajaba, lo vi acomodar su cuerpo a nivel del mío y arremetió dentro de mi con su miembro.

Esta vez que lo hice la sensación fue diferente, porque su miembro no era frio como el de mi amado vampiro, era caliente tanto que ardía dentro de mí pero no me importo, solo quería que siguiera teniendo todo de mí. Luego de un rato llegamos juntos al éxtasis del placer. Respirando agitadamente, nos vestimos y volvimos a la cama donde me recosté a su pecho mientras el besaba mi cabeza.

-Bella –dijo algo preocupado. –note algo muy raro hace rato. –lo mire con la cara inundada de sorpresa y eso hizo que continuara. –tienes dos morados bien enormes uno esta en tu hombro, el otro esta en tu muslo. –me miro de una manera muy seria.

- ¿De verdad? –eso era lo único que podía decir a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¿Es qué no te has visto en un espejo? –me pregunto ahora enojado, negué con la cabeza y me pidió que me desvistiera para que los viera.


	5. Confesiones y una desición

**Hola a todos los lectores de mi historia... aqui les dejo el otro capitulo de mi interesante historia Pasión, engaños, una huida y una boda.**

**Creo que voy a terminar cambiandole el nombre a la historia ya que muchos engaños no hay y la huida dura 5 años pero es corta ya que tiene un elemento muy interesante. Despues del capitulo 7 habra una pequeña sopresa. Y a partir de ahi necesito que me digan como mas les gustaria que se llamara la historia.**

* * *

**5. Confesiones y una decisión. **

Esos si que eran morados, para ser sincera era muy grandes eran como del tamaño de una mano muy familiar. Estaba tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido ayer para tener semejantes hematomas en el cuerpo.

-Edward. –susurre ante mi propia respuesta, era exactamente de la forma de su mano, estaba nerviosa.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? –me grito. – ¿Cómo te hizo eso Bella? –ya su cuerpo se contorsionaba en un intento de cambiar a su forma de lobo.

-Créeme Jake no quieres saber como sucedió. –le dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

-OH CLARO QUE QUIERO SABERLO BELLA. –sus gritos comenzaban a molestarme. –Y NO TRATES DE DEFENDER A ESA SANGUIJUELA DIME DE UNA VEZ ¿Cómo PASO ESO?

-Esta bien Jacob te lo diré, pero de verdad que no quieres saberlo, por favor mantente relajado y calmado y no le digas a nadie tienes que prometerme que ni tu manada se debe enterar de esto. –le dije mirándolo con dureza y seriedad. Asintió ante mis palabras y los terremotos de su cuerpo disminuyeron hasta que solo sus manos se movían, continué. –Bien Jake, Edward y yo estábamos de aniversario ayer y a el… y a mi… bueno se nos ocurrió que la mejor manera de celebrarlo era… -no termine mi frase porque Jacob me interrumpió inmediatamente.

- ¿BELLA ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TU Y EDWARD CULLEN TUVIERON SEXO? –sus palabras resonaron en la habitación y estaba segura que todo el pueblo de La Push se había enterado. - ¿NO PENSASTE EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS? ¿NO PENSASTE… -tenia que detenerlo ahí mismo y le dije.

- ¿JACOB A TI QUE TE IMPORTA MI VIDA SEXUAL? –le pregunte. –TU CREES QUE YO YA NO SE TODA ESA CHACHARA DE LA SEXUALIDAD, APARTE DE QUE ESTOY BIEN IFORMADA DE LO QUE PODIA HACERME SI EL NO SE CONTROLABA. –le grite tanto que pensé que me quedaría sin voz.

Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos y dijo –tienes razón Bella, a mi no me importa que ese maldito chupasangre te mate.

-ERES UN TONTO JACOB BLACK. –le dije y comencé a llorar. –PERO… AUN ASI… TE… AMO, ME VOY. –me puse mis ropas de nuevo y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, hasta que Jacob se puso delante de mi bloqueando la entrada. –Y QUITATE DE EN MEDIO ME QUIERO IR. –no podía parar de sollozar.

Jacob acaricio mi mejilla pero me aparte.

-Bella perdona, no quise ser muy rudo y grosero y decir que no me importabas. –dijo mirándome con cara de cachorro (Nota de la autora: valga la redundancia). –pero el imaginar que el entro en ti y luego de manera bestial…

Le interrumpí –Jacob tu crees que me le iba a entregar a Edward no sabiendo las consecuencias, no sabiendo que el me ama con todo su ser, no sabiendo que podría hacerme daño. –me acerque y le acaricie el rostro. –Jake no debes preocuparte. –en ese momento había tomado una decisión. –ya no volverá a pasar. –en su rostro se reflejo una especie felicidad. –acabo de tomar una decisión. –se quedo impactado ante mi voz, que sonó tranquila pero decidida, el sabia que lo que haría le afectaba a el también. –no puedo seguir viéndote a ti y menos a Edward, necesito pensar cual debe ser mi decisión final. –se quedo en shock y aprovechando le bese y me fui corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, arranque mi monovolumen y me fui.

No sabía como iba a decírselo a Edward aunque daba por seguro que Alice le diría así que la llame para avisarle de una vez, que tratara de no pensar en eso, que me dejara decírselo, que no le dijera donde iba a estar y por sobretodo que luego de que me fuera le dijera a todos que los amaba muchísimo. Luego de discutir con Charlie decidí que me iba a pasar unas vacaciones con Reneé ya que había terminado el instituto.

Pasó una semana para cuando todo estuvo arreglado, no había vuelto a La Push y aun no le decía nada a Edward.

Hoy en la noche salía mi vuelo, hoy en la tarde se lo diría, hoy escaparía de mi entorno para concentrarme en lo que deseaba. Tenia todo listo y solo me hacia falta despedirme de una de las personas que mas me importaba en el universo.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala, Charlie ya se había despedido de mí. No había dicho una sola cosa desde que había llegado, aun no sabia como decirle. ¿Cómo seria la mejor manera? ¿Debería decirle que es por culpa de lo que siento por Jacob que me voy y que por eso pasare un tiempo lejos de aquí para aclarar mi mente? ¿Debería decirle que me acosté con el?

-Bella ¿en que piensas mi amor? –me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Edward tengo que decirte algo. –esperaba que Alice hubiera cumplido como buena amiga que era.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –dijo en tono preocupado al ver que no seguí hablando, estoy segura que se le paso mil y un cosas por la cabeza, sabia que podía sentir el dolor y la tensión del ambiente, aunque Jasper no estuviera ahí. –Mi amor que tienes. Sabes que no puedo leer tu mente. ¿Te sientes bien? –una delatadora y estúpida lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y sabía que había algo malo en todo esto. –háblame Bella o pensare que es peor. –termino en tono preocupado.

-Edward… no se… -sus brazos me acunaron contra su pecho mientras sollozaba. Intente nuevamente. –Ed… Edward… me voy. –no pude mirarle mientras decía esto. No quería ver su rostro crispado por el dolor que le causaría.

- ¿De que hablas mi amor?, tu sabes muy bien que a donde vayas tu yo iré. –me dijo besando mi frente.

-No Edward, no debes venir conmigo a donde voy. –le dije y me aparte de su cuerpo. –Me tengo que ir a un sitio donde no puedes acompañarme, este es un viaje que debo hacer sola. Necesito pensar y al lugar a donde voy podre pensar. Luego de tomar mi decisión volveré.

-Bella… -en su voz sentí el dolor, la desesperación por la perdida. Me levanto el rostro para mirarme. –mi amor, mi sol, mi corazón, mi todo. No puedes dejarme, sin ti no seré nadie, tu me devolviste a la vida, mi amor si te vas permíteme que este a tu lado. –si él pudiera sollozar lo haría.

-Edward por favor no lo hagas más difícil. –me sentí la peor persona del mundo haciéndole esto a Edward. –Edward espero que entiendas que a pesar de las circunstancias yo te amo. –sabia que si me quedaba mas tiempo no me iría. –ya tengo que partir. Y te ruego por lo que mas quieras, no me sigas. El asintió comprendiendo la dura decisión que tenia que tomar.

-Solo espero que pronto vuelvas a mí y si Alice ve problemas estaré en donde quiera que vayas a estar en un santiamén.

-No Edward, si estoy en problemas deja que salga de ellos. –agregue. –si quieres toda la explicación del asunto habla con Alice ella te lo dirá todo, ahora debo marcharme. –subí a mi habitación a buscar las maletas, cuando baje aun estaba sentado en el sillón, fui a su dirección, pase mi mano por su cabeza y la bese.

Habia alquilado un coche unos dias antes en seattle que devolveria cuando llegara allá. El viaje fue estresante. Al llegar a la casa de mi madre, ella y Phil estaban esperándome. Me acerque a ellos y los abrace. Y entramos a la casa. Hablamos mucho, salimos a cenar y luego de volver del restaurante, me bañe, me puse un pijama y me acoste en mi nueva cama.

* * *

¿Qué pensará Edward? se nota que Bella tenia un grave problema... Dos hombres maravillosos, dos futuros esplendidos, dos tipos de amor, un corazon y una decision que tomar. ¿Qué hará Bella luego de esto?

Plz dejenme sus comentarios... me siento muy solitaria... necesito de su apoyo para continuar mi historia.!!!


	6. Recordando Edward POV

**Hola a todos los lectores(as) de mi historia.... Aqui subire otro capitulo de mi historia... Me imagino que se preguntaran porque subo los capitulos tan rapido... Pues tengo los 10 primeros capitulos escritos pero los voy subiendo poco a poco para ver que opinan y segun lo que opinan agregar o cambiar algunas cosas.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews... Son muy amables.**

**ylonenpattzz **

**MariiG!**

**dana027**

**lyn masen**

**liloc (me hiciste la pregunta de cuantos capitulos van a ser... bueno la verdad un no tengo planeado cuantos vayan a ser... todos los dias se me ocurren cosas diferentes para unirlas a mi historia... asi que te soy sincera... aun no lo se... Gracias por tu review y pregunta...)**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

-Aun no lo entiendo Alice ¿Quieres explicarme de nuevo por qué se fue? –llevaba mas de 5 años preguntándole a Alice ¿por qué la razón de mi existencia se había ido?

**Flashback **

-_Bella ¿en que piensas mi amor? –estaba desesperado por saber que pensaba._

_-Edward tengo que decirte algo. – me dijo._

_- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –me estaba preocupando. Sentí la desesperación y el dolor que mi ángel sentía. Al ver que no me respondía le dije ansioso. –Mi amor que tienes. Sabes que no puedo leer tu mente. ¿Te sientes bien? –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, sentí que había algo malo en todo esto. –háblame Bella o pensare que es peor. –le dije preocupado._

_-Edward… no se… -la acune en mis brazos en un intento de que se sintiera segura y que pudiera ganar confianza. –Ed… Edward… me voy. –no miró mientras decía esto. _

_- ¿De que hablas mi amor?, tu sabes muy bien que a donde vayas tu yo iré. –dije esto y deposite un beso en su frente._

_-No Edward, no debes venir conmigo a donde voy. –se separó de mi. –Me tengo que ir a un sitio donde no puedes acompañarme, este es un viaje que debo hacer sola. Necesito pensar y al lugar a donde voy podre pensar. Luego de tomar mi decisión volveré._

_-Bella… -sentí un dolor en el pecho, estaba desesperado porque no quería perderla no quería que se fuera. Levante su rostro para mirarla. –mi amor, mi sol, mi corazón, mi todo. No puedes dejarme, sin ti no seré nadie, tu me devolviste a la vida, mi amor si te vas permíteme que este a tu lado. –desee ser humano, desee poder llorar._

_-Edward por favor no lo hagas más difícil. Mi avión partirá y yo con el sola. Edward espero que entiendas que a pesar de las circunstancias yo te amo. Ya tengo que partir. Y te ruego por lo que mas quieras, no me sigas. –Asentí para hacerla saber que la amaba tanto y si necesitaba pensar la dejaría._

_-Solo espero que pronto vuelvas a mí y si Alice ve problemas estaré en donde quiera que vayas a estar en un santiamén. –le dije para que supiera que a pesar de la distancia no iba a dejar que le sucediera nada._

_-No Edward, si estoy en problemas deja que salga de ellos. Si quieres toda la explicación del asunto habla con Alice ella te lo dirá todo, ahora debo marcharme. –quede en un estado de shock. ¿Ella podría estar en problemas y no me dejaría salvarla? Estaba loca si pensó que la iba a dejar sin protección. Mientras pensaba todo esto ella bajó por las escaleras con su equipaje, aun no podía moverme, ella se quedó un momento mirándome paso su mano por mi cabello y me beso. Me quede estático ante sus palabras._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentado, con el efluvio de mi ángel rasgando mi muerto corazón y quemando mi garganta, este ultimo dolor no me importó, había uno mas grande dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón duro y frio estaba en pedazos muy pequeños. ¿A qué se refería con que tenía que pensar? ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que pensar? ¿Por qué no me lo ha querido contar? Los pensamientos de Charlie me sacaron de mis preguntas mentales, por el tono que tenían se podría decir que el jefe Swan sabia que yo era el culpable de que su querida y única hija se fuera. El no esperaría verme ahí así que salí corriendo a tomar mi volvo y marcharme a casa._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Edward no quiero tener que hacerlo por millonésima vez con todas las palabras que me dijo Bella así que te lo diré de una vez claro y conciso –dijo Alice muy cansada de que le preguntara –Ella se fue porque se dio cuenta que no solo te ama a ti, sino que también ama a Jacob Black y ella decidió eso para poder pensar y decidirse por alguno de ustedes dos. –me miro tierna y compasivamente y dijo. –Edward se que es difícil, bueno me lo imagino pero tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo, ella va a regresar a ti aunque aun no lo tengo claro pero estoy segura de que lo hará, ella te ama mucho mas de lo que piensas. –sin decirme nada mas me abrazo.

Me quede pensando en las palabras de ánimo de Alice mientras ella me abrazaba y tuve un recordé cuando llegue de la casa de mi amada.

**FLASH** **BACK** –_**hace 5 años atrás llegando a casa.**_

_-¡ALICE! –grite desde mi volvo cuando llegue. – ¡VEN ACA PEQUEÑA VAMPIRA TRAICIONERA Y OCULATADORA DE COSAS! –me encontraba muy enojado con ella._

_**-**Edward apreciaría que por favor no me hables de esa manera –pensó –ya se lo que me vienes a preguntar pero de todas maneras hazlo tu.- cuando llego hasta donde estaba._

_-Muy bien, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo que ocultaron de mí? –le dije con el corazón hecho trizas._

_-Ok Edward la situación es esta, hace unos días atrás, Bella beso a Jacob y descubrió que lo amaba de una manera muy diferente a la que ella creía –hice una mueca al enterarme que mi novia, mi ángel había besado a un ser tan vil y asqueroso como Jacob Black. –si lo se a mi tampoco me gusto eso pero por lo menos me lo dijo y confió en mi, pero eso no viene al caso así que continuo, al parecer se encuentra confundida y decidió que se iría para pensar la situación, para aclarar sus sentimientos y ver a quien de los dos ama mas. –dijo ella a velocidad vampírica._

_-¿Y cuando volverá? –le pregunte temiendo saber la respuesta._

_-La verdad cuando ella decida volver a ti lo veré, pero si decide quedarse con Jacob no podre ver nada y su futuro se perderá. –me dijo Alice reconfortándome._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Hay algo que tu me estas ocultando Alice. -le dije mirandola despectivamente. -estoy seguro que hay algo que no me has querido contar desde que fuiste a visitar a Bella recientemente.

-No te estoy ocultando nada Edward. -me dijo levantando una ceja y rapidamente empezó a cantar en su mente una canción china mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

**BELLA POV**

Hacia 5 años aun recordaba sus palabras, su mirada, sus expresiones y aroma, recordaba a mi novio si es que puedo llamarlo ahora así, recordaba a Edward Cullen. Dos veces por semana hablabamos por telefono desde que estoy aquí en Seattle, tambien hablaba con Jake dos veces por semana. Y todo el tiempo me preguntaban cuando regresaría, yo aun no habia tomado una desicion. Pero algo que tenia planeado lo haria.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado esta diabolica Humana? ¿Qué le estaría ocultando Alice a Edward? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo?

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo... espero que les haya gustado... y apuesto un dolar (ojo no lo tengo!! es broma!!!) a que el proximo les fascinará.

Plz... dejenme sus reviews... espero que les este agradando mi historia.!!!


	7. Resultados y un favor

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 7.... A partir de aquí quisiera que ustedes, si quieren me ayuden a pensar en otro titulo para la historia o lo quieren dejar con el mismo nombre???...**

** Bueno quiero dar gracias a dana027 por su review.... y me alegro que estes disfrutando mi historia.... **

* * *

**7. Resultados y un favor.**

Desde que vine a vivir de nuevo con Reneé, me pasaron muchas cosas, algunas muy chéveres otras muy raras. Las chéveres fue que conseguí un trabajo fenomenal que en menos de un año de haber llegado me pude mudar a un apartamento propio en Seattle, en el lugar donde trabajaba conocí a una chica llamada Lucy, se parecía tanto a mi y siempre nos confundían, me di cuenta de que el día de su cumpleaños era el mismo que el mío. Así que decidí hacerme muy amiga de ella, luego de saber todo acerca de ella y comentarle todas las semejanzas que teníamos le pedí que se hiciera un examen de ADN y yo también me haría uno para ver si estaríamos emparentadas. Aun estaba esperando los resultados y eso me ponía de nervios y clasificaba entre las cosas que me ponían de mal humor y triste.

-Ya calma Bella, seguramente faltaran un par de días para que nos entreguen los resultados –me decía todo el tiempo Lucy.

-Pero entiéndeme –le quería explicar mi punto nuevamente. –imagínate que somos hermanas, yo no puedo con la ansiedad. –le dije ya desesperada.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN! –me grito, me quede congelada en el tiempo que tenia conociendo a Lucy jamás me había gritado. –podrías calmarte solo por algunos momentos ya no falta tanto.

-Esta… –me silencio el teléfono, corrí hacia a el tropezándome con la mesita de la sala de mi apartamento. – ¿si diga? ... Habla ella... Claro dentro de 30 minutos estaré allá... muchas gracias... hasta luego.

Lucy esperaba mientras terminaba mi conversación. Cuando finalmente termine le explique que debíamos irnos urgente al laboratorio donde llevaron las pruebas para analizarlas.

Tomamos mi nuevo Mercedes SLK color azul y nos fuimos al laboratorio, no tardamos ni siquiera 30 minutos para llegar, había aprendido a conducir como loca. Tanta emoción, tanta ansiedad, tanta confusión, eran tantas las emociones que Jasper no hubiera podido con todas, hubiera salido corriendo lo más rápido que hubiera podido para alejarse.

-Hay hermana, desde que te conocí siempre supe que algo mas nos unía que una amistad –me dijo Lucy dándome un abrazo.

-Bueno hermana ¿Quieres salir esta noche a celebrar nuestra comprobación? –le pregunte a mi nueva hermana de sangre.

-Claro Bells. –me dijo mientras salíamos del edificio que había estado procesando nuestros genes. –pero sabes quiero preguntarte mas acerca de mamá y papá ¿Por qué me dejaron en ese hospital? –me pregunto mi querida nueva y maravillada hermana.

-Pues la historia comienza así hermanita –le dije aun no están muy segura de toda la versión –Resulta ser que nuestro padre es el jefe de la policía de Forks y se encontraba muy ocupado con un caso raro de algunas muertes en el bosque y no había podido asistir a nuestro nacimiento. Nuestra madre nos trajo al mundo mediante la cesárea y al parecer ambos tenían el conocimiento de que tendrían un solo hijo ya que eso era lo que mostraba las ecografías que le hicieron a mamá, pero lo que sucedió despues no esta claro, no entiendo porque no te entregaron junto conmigo. –le dije de manera pensativa.

-Vaya pues –Lucy no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía o pensaba.

-Tranquila hermanita ahora nada ni nadie nos separará –le dije dándole un abrazo y mientras me separaba le dije –Ahora que estoy segura de que somos hermanas tengo que pedirte un favor y necesito contarte algunas cosas que implican ese favor. –me miro y asintió mientras nos montábamos en el carro.

-Hermana esta bien lo haré, pero ¿Qué es eso que quieres pedirme? –me pregunto bastante extrañada.

-Lucy –le dije mientras encendía el carro y nos marchábamos a mi apartamento – sabias que yo estoy viviendo aquí desde hace 5 años -asintió - vine a vivir aquí porque estoy enamorada de dos hombres. Vine para alejarme y decidir a quien de los dos quiero en mi futuro. -me miro asombrada -Quiero que te hagas pasar por mí para que me des tu visto bueno y me ayudes a decidir. –aun tenia la confusión y el asombro plasmados en su rostro.

-Bella ¿Estas loca? –me pregunto. – ¿Y si uno de esos hombres son algún lunático? –había miedo en su voz.

-Hermana confía en mi –le dije aguantando la risa, habia recordado que Edward era en realidad algo loco –Sabes que soy propensa a atraer accidentes verdad. Bueno tengo dos hombres maravillosos que me protegen de ellos y ambos están tan enamorados de mí como yo de ellos. –le conté mientras llegábamos a mi apartamento. – Creo que para contártelo deberíamos estar a solas, en un ambiente donde nadie mas este, no quiero que nadie escuche.

Ella asintió y subimos al apartamento, ya dentro me dirigí a la nevera a buscar dos cervezas y regrese a la sala, le entregue una y a la mía le di un sorbo.

-Cuéntame mas acerca de ellos –pidió Lucy.

-Bueno hermana las cosas están así: uno de ellos se llama Edward Cullen es maravilloso y tiene una familia muy unida; el otro se llama Jacob Black su padre murió un mes despues de venie a Seattle, su madre murió cuando era niño y tiene dos hermanas. –le conté toda la historia guardando para el final lo mas importante.

* * *

**Por dios no me vayan a matar... se que el capitulo es algo corto... pero lo compensaré con otros mas largos que este... lo prometo... **

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic... y plz... dejenme reviews... denme incentivos para seguir publicando los capitulos...!!! **

**Los quiero.... **

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	8. Revelación a mi hermana

****

Bueno aki estoy una vez mas dejando otro capitulo... espero que les guste... y espero mas reviews... plz no me abandonen...

**Y muchisimas gracias a dana027 por tus reviews... estoy muy agradecida y encantada porque te guste mi historia.**

* * *

**8. Revelación a mi hermana.**

-Ya veo y como los reconoceré y por lo que logro ver en tus ojos hermanita algo hay algo que no me has contado acerca de ellos. –me dijo. Lucy al parecer era igual de suspicaz que yo.

-Bueno a Edward lo reconocerás porque es blanco como la cal, tiene los ojos del color mas hermoso del mundo dorado, su cuerpo es perfecto y tiene el cabello color cobrizo alborotado y hay algo importante acerca de el, hermana no te vayas a espantar –asintió viéndome con confusión y temor –el es un vampiro.

-Habla enserio hermana –me dijo mientras reía pero al ver mi expresión severa paro de reír. - ¿En serio tu novio es un vampiro? –Ahora tenía algo de temor pero era tan valiente como Charlie y yo.

-Si es un vampiro –vi como ahogaba un gritito –pero no es nada de que preocuparse. –le comente las trivialidades acerca de Edward por ejemplo: que el brillaba a la luz del sol, que tenia un olfato excelente, que corría mas rápido de lo que iba un coche, que era increíblemente fuerte, que podía leer mentes, que no dormía y otras cosas mas, también le explique acerca de Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, le comente que todos eran pareja Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett, y Jasper y Alice le comente que estos últimos tenían un poder diferente al de Edward, Alice veía el futuro y Jasper manipulaba las emociones de quienes lo rodeaban

- ¿Si ello beben sangre porque no te han matado? –pregunto confusa.

-Bueno eso se debe a que son lo que ellos llaman "vegetarianos" –la expresión de Lucy era cómica pero no podía reírme ya que ella era tan ignorante como yo cuando conocí a Edward. –Solo beben la sangre de animales y ellos me aman y espero que después de que me ayudes presentarte y te van a amar al igual que a mi hermanita. –le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Espero eso Bella –me dijo de pronto seria y yo quede en shock. Pero su risa me trajo de vuelta.

- ¿De que te ríes? –pregunte ahora enojada.

-Debías haber visto tu cara –siguió riendo –tranquila no voy a pedirte nada a cambio hermana eso es lo que eres y para mi a la sangre no se le pide nada a cambio de un favor, jamás le pedí nada a cambio a mis padres adoptivos que no sea de recompensa el amor que me tenían. –me dijo seria y me abrazo. –ahora cuéntame sobre Jacob.

Le conté toda la historia acerca de Jacob: le comente que Billy el padre de Jacob era el jefe de la antigua tribu de La Push, que a veces le decía a Jake, que ellos temían o tenían una aversión contra los Cullen.

-Y Jake es un hombre lobo –a ella se quedo plantada en el sillón. No hacia ningún gesto y había parado de respirar. –Hermana por favor respira, no te alarmes. –le pedí mientras le tomaba por los hombres para zarandearla.

- ¿Dijiste Hombre lobo? ¿De esos que se convierten en lobos feos que se paran en dos patas? –pregunto respirando pero aun es shock.

-Calma hermana, si dije hombre lobo pero Jake no es de los que vemos en las películas. –le dije –el es piel bronceada algo rojiza, ojos oscuros y parece un tipo de la NBA solo que con mucho mas musculo, cuando cambia de fase en un lobo muy bello del color de su piel y muy lanudo ya que su cabello es largo y es del tamaño de un oso pequeño. Es algo intimidante como lobo en ocasiones, pero siempre pone una sonrisa estúpida cuando esta en fase, seria un buen perro. Y te recuerdo hermana que el me ama. –le dije esperando calmarla.

-Esta bien Bella, pero creo que de verdad me va a dar un ataque –me dijo con una sonrisa. –Estas saliendo con un hombre lobo y un vampiro. Definitivamente estas tan loca como para amarlos. –me dijo riéndose.

-Bueno pero si son encantadores los dos. –tratando de alegar mis sentimientos por ellos. –ah y tienes que saber que los vampiros y los hombres lobos se odian en cierta manera, hay un tratado que dice que los vampiros no puede violar un limite que los mantiene fuera de la reserva. –agregue.

Pasamos toda la tarde en la sala charlando y planeando "Mi regreso", bebiendo, pedimos pizza cuando nos dio hambre.

-Hermana quédate hoy aquí así tendré tiempo para prepararte antes de que te vayas. –le dije cuando vi que se estaba parando para dirigirse a su casa. –yo te prestare mi ropa y todo lo que necesites. –le dije en el momento que ella titubeo.

Ella acepto y nos quedamos esa noche hasta tarde despiertas planeando, viendo cada detalle o error que podría delatar a Lucy en su mascarada, le mostré fotos de la familia Cullen, unas de Charlie y Reneé, una de Jacob. Yo quería que ella luciera y actuara perfectamente como yo. Le expliqué como debía vestirse y lo que debía evitar.

* * *

**Como se nota que esta chica es mas que perversa... Muajajaja... Espero que les agradara este cap....**

**Plz dejenme reviews....!! se que el capitulo es corto... los demas estan un poco mas largos.... !!!! **

**No me dejen sola....**

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	9. Llevando a Lucy

**En recompensa del capitulo anterior aqui dejo otro capitulo.... las cosas se estan poniendo cada vez mucho mejor... asi que esten pendiente y actualice!!! **

**Todo esto es una locura... espero que por favor me dejen mas reviews.. no solo dana027, que muchas gracias por tus comentarios la verdad eso me alenta a seguir con mi historia.**

**Disfrutenlo.!!!!**

* * *

**9. Llevando a Lucy.**

Había pasado 2 meses desde que sabia que Lucy era mi hermana, habian pasado 2 meses de que le pedi a Luz (asi la llamaba para no tener que decirle el nombre completo) el loco favor de hacerse pasar por mi para que me ayudara a decidir entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo, que me cuidara toda la vida (en el caso de jake) o toda la eternidad (en el caso de Edward). Era muy lindo saber que no era hija única.

Me sentí muy contenta estos 2 meses que compartí con ella para que aprendiera a la perfección mis gesto y ahora todo estaba listo para que Lucy se convirtiera por unos días Isabella Swan. Estaba triste cuando me di cuenta que no la vería hasta dentro de casi una semana luego de que la dejara en casa de Charlie.

Nos montamos en mi Mercedes azul con vidrios tintados. La llevaría allá sin dejar que alguien me viera y me iría, todos los días me llamaría para saber como iban las cosas. Y para que nadie supiera de que esa Bella iba ser mi hermana gemela decidimos que nadie debería saber, cuando empezamos a concretar el plan pero tuve que llamar a Alice, sabía que si tenía la visión de que yo llevaba a Lucy para suplantarme seguramente le contaría a toda la familia, así que le pedí que viniera a planificar con nosotras, le pedí que mantuviera sus visiones y pensamientos lejos de mi para que Edward no lo notara.

Alice vino constantemente para planear pero también nos "obligaba" (ella ponia esa carita de perrito que hacia que fuera dificil negarle algo) a comprar ropa. _Tontita vampira con problemas de adicción a las compras._

- ¿Bella si se dan cuenta? –me pregunto por enésima vez Lucy.

-Tranquila, viste cuando Alice llego y tú le abriste y la recibiste como si fuera yo. –le dije haciéndole recordar el día que Alice llego a mi apartamento.

**Flashback **

_Yo me encontraba en el cuarto esperando a que Alice llegara, ya le había dicho a Lucy que aspecto tenia y como tenia que comportarse con ella. Mientras esperábamos los toques de la puerta hicieron que saltáramos._

_Lucy se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió._

_-Bella –grito Alice abrazándola. –tanto tiempo. Te he extrañado mucho. –Lucy en sentido figurado se quedo paralizada, pero luego volvió en si._

_-Alice yo también te extrañe. –le dijo con una sonrisa genuina. – ¿Cómo esta Carlisle, Esme y los demás? –le pregunto como si de verdad fuera yo._

_-Están relativamente bien. –le respondió. –te extrañan un montón. –le explico._

_-Yo también les he extraño mucho Alice –le dijo nuevamente abrazándola. –Lamento de verdad haberme ido hace mucho tiempo. –le comento con naturalidad. Yo pensé que después de todo ella a la primera iba a decir que era mi hermana pero se mantuvo. _

_-Lo se –dijo Alice. –bueno realmente no lo se. Siempre he amado a Jasper pero imagino lo confuso que debe ser estar enamorada de dos hombres que son muy buenas elecciones. –termino confesando._

_-Ya vengo Alice voy al cuarto un momento. –le dijo para hacer un cambio conmigo._

_Todo iba de maravilla después de divertirnos con Alice por separado durante 2 horas y media decidimos que era hora que supiera. Entre esas 2 horas Lucy había logrado que Alice no se diera cuenta de que no era yo._

_-Alice quiero presentarte a alguien. –dije con confianza. – es una personita muy especial para mi y la quiero mucho, supe quien era en realidad hace 2 meses. –la mirada reflejaba consternación._

_- ¡LUCY! –grite para que saliera de mi habitación. _

_Alice se quedó boquiabierta en señal de asombro y confusión. Luego de contarle todo y explicarle ella accedió a ayudarme a elegir mi futuro._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Claro que lo recuerdo. –dijo riéndose conmigo. –su cara fue graciosísima.

-Bueno solo sabes lo que vas a hacer pasa dos días con Jake, dos con Edward y vuelve. –le dije repasando las instrucciones.

-Si ya se. –dijo cansada de que siempre se lo dijera. –que trate de besarles poco, nada de relaciones con ninguno de los dos a menos que tengan protección, tratar de mirarlos amorosamente y con algo de deseo a Edward. Y tratarlos como tú me tratas con confianza.

-exactamente hermanita. –le dije volteando a verla por unos segundos para luego volver la vista hacia el camino.

Pasamos todo el viaje cantando, hablando y diciendo tonterías. Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie a Lucy se le veía nerviosa.

-Tranquila hermana –le abrace –solo recuerda, se como yo y un poquito como tu, llámame y nos veremos en 5 días. Dile a Alice que te lleve a mi casa para que charlemos las tres. Gracias por el favor. –le dije separándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Bella. –Se veía que mis palabras hicieron milagros con ella –no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Te quiero. Te voy a extrañar. -le dije lo mas sincera que pude haber sido en toda mi vida con un familiar.

-Yo también te quiero hermanita y tambien te voy a extrañar. –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno aquí voy. –susurro con algo de entusiasmo. Al verle llegar a la puerta supe que era mi pase para retirarme, así que agarre camino a Seattle, camino a mi apartamento.

* * *

**Bueno aki termina el capitulo... espero que les haya gustado... el lunes viajare a un estado de mi pais (vivo en venzuela, el estado es Mérida llamada "la cuidad de los caballeros" jajaja... así que no estoy segura de con cuanta frecuencia vaya a actualizar a partir del lunes... tratare de ahora en adelante de a un capitulo mucho mas largo... y trabajar en los otros capitulos para llevarmelos y para cuando pueda subir un capitulo..!!! **

**Espero sus reviews...!!!! **

**Las (os) Quiero!!! **

**Un besO!! **

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	10. Lucy en Forks

**Bueno aki les dejo otro cap antes de irme de viaje.. trataré de actualizar rapido cuando este allá... Gracias dana027 por todo tu apoyo... De finitivamente muchisisisimas gracias.**

**Disfrutenlo!!! y Dejenme algun comentarito chikitico!!! **

**_P.D: Hoy salgo de viaje... espero poder actualizar de nuevo pronto.. no se vayan a desesperar por favor... _**

**

* * *

**

**10. Lucy en Forks**

**Lucy POV**

Me sentía nerviosa por tener que suplantar a mi hermana. Se que es rara y todo pero la quiero. Entre en la casa de Charlie y me pasee por todas las habitaciones abrí la puerta del baño y coloque mis cosas de baño, luego pase por la habitación que seria mía y deje mi maleta.

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y según Bella a esta hora ella empezaba a preparar la cena. Prepare un pollo al horno con arroz y una ensalada. En lo que hacia aquí, picaba allá, condimentaba, vigilaba el arroz y todo ponía la mesa.

Poco después de dos horas estaba lista la cena y ya escuchaba el coche en la calzada. Apague todas las luces y subí a mi habitación. Esperaba darle una buena sorpresa a Charlie, no quería que se muriera de susto solo sorprenderlo, así que en lo que escuchaba y miraba por la ventana estaba esperando el momento.

Charlie entro y escuche que dejo las cosas en el perchero tal y como me dijo Bella. Baje al escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de mi padre. Y estaba en la puerta de la cocina parado con expresión de sorpresa.

-Hola papa. –le dije de manera alegre.

-¡Bella! –me dijo mientras me cargaba en un abrazo y dando vueltas conmigo en su regazo. – pero ¿que se supone que haces aquí? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos y dándome un beso en la frente.

-Bueno ¿es que uno no puede vernir sin que le pregunten que hace uno aquí? -dije pretendiendo sentirme ofendida, cosa que no logre porque me reí. -quería pasar unos días contigo y visitar a mis viejos amigos papá. –le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa. –pero primero vamos a comer ya esta la cena y podremos charlar con calma. –le dije mientras entrabamos a la cocina y yo servía los platos.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. –tomando los cubiertos para cenar.

Charlamos y nos pusimos al corriente, claro siempre como si fuera Bella. Luego de lavar los platos limpiar la cocina y darle las buenas noches a mi padre, me duche durante un rato tal y como lo hace Bella usando el champú con olor a fresias que a ella le encanta usar, noté que ese olor a fresias me daba algo de vomito, prefería los champús con olor a manzana, me coloque un mono celeste de algodón y una camisa color blanca, me acosté mirando el techo de mi cuarto temporal recordando la conversación con Charlie a la hora de la cena.

No sabia a que papá queria mas, si a mi padre adoptivo (tuve que hacer un recordatorio, ya que debo hacerle la pregunta del millón) o a Charlie. Según Bella, Charlie era muy callado, algo recatado al demostrar sus sentimientos en público, duro a veces, pero hoy me demostró cuanto extrañaba a mi hermana.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando me acorde que tenia que llamar a mi hermana, tome mi celular (que en realidad era el de ella y marqué al mío)

_-¿Diga? –me contesto Bella luego de intentar dos veces, seguramente estaba dormida._

-Bella, soy yo Lucy. –le conteste en un susurro.

_-Luz –me respondió diciendo mi sobrenombre. – ¿Qué tal te fue con papá el día de hoy? –me pregunto con un tono de curiosidad._

-Bueno hasta ahora lo he hecho bien, interpretar mi papel. –le dije aun susurrando, no quería que subiera y se diera cuenta. –no ha descubierto que yo no soy tu. Pero se puso tan euforico al verme que dejo de lado la verguenza y me dio un abrazo levantandome y dando vueltas conmigo por toda la estancia –dije con una risita. – ¿A qué no adivinas con quien esta saliendo papa? Y lo más importante ¿Quién se mudo a la casa del frente de la nuestra? Apuesto lo que sea a que no lo adivinas

_-Pues cuéntame sabes que yo no soy adivina o mejor dicho sabes que no soy Alice luz. –me reprochó con una risita._

-Pues papá esta saliendo con Sue y quien se mudo al la casa de al frente fue Jake. –le dije y me pareció correcto decirle exactamente lo que me dijo papá. Aunque no conocía a Jacob y a su padre de verdad me dolió. –su padre murió un mes después de que "me fui" y que la casa mantenía esos recuerdos. Decidió mudarse para su propio bien, papá dijo que estuvo muy mal ni siquiera aparecerte por aquí cuando lo enterraron. –le dije seria. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de esto? -un fuerte "NO" resonó a través del auricular del celular. - Que me regañen por tu culpa. -no pude aguantar la risa que salió por la boca.

_-Ja ja ¿Eres payasa? -me preguntó. Y cambiando de tema agregó -Ya lo sabía hermana pero sabes muy bien porque no me presente. –me dijo algo triste. –bueno te dejo para que puedas dormir y descansar. Mañana comienza tu función hermana disfruta de mis galanes. –me dijo con una risita._

-Este bien hermana, no dudes que no voy a aprovechar. Hasta mañana, te quiero. –le dije y colgué.

* * *

**¿Descubrirán la farsa de Lucy? ¿Qué sucederá si cuando conosca al resto de los Cullen y a jake? Que lindo es el amor de hermanas y las cosas que hacen por ayudarse... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......... suspiro, suspiro, suspiro.**

**Yo no teng hermana pero ya me gustaria!! jajajaja!!!...**

**Bueno dejenme sus reviews... espero que les este gustando como va quedando la historia... aun no se como la terminaré... tengo una vaga idea.. pero veamos que sucede con el transcurso de la escritura... **

**Besos... LadyCullenPattinson**


	11. Conociendo a los Cullen

**11. Conociendo a los Cullen**.

Me levante temprano esa mañana, dormí mas o menos bien, este ambiente era tan diferente que hasta descontrolo mi horario de sueño. Bueno había decidido primero conocer al "dulce Edward y su familia" según bella.

Me levante, me bañe, desayune unos cereales y llame a Alice para que viniera por mí. Cuando abrí me encontré con una muy enojada Alice.

-¿acaso piensas en ir vestida así luego de 5 años a mi casa? –dijo con una mueca de horror que de verdad me asusto.

-¿Qué quieres que me ponga Alice? –le pregunte. Bella me había dicho que manejar a Alice para que no te convirtiera en su maniquí personal era muy difícil.

Me subió a la habitación y busco una de mis ropas mas lindas, me sentó en la cama y me maquillo, yo pensaba que Bella bromeaba con respecto a Alice, ahora veo que no.

-Alice. –Le dije –definitivamente no usare eso. ¿Esta loca? –le pregunte con cara de terror.

-Por favor Lucy –me dijo poniendo cara de perrito, usando sus armas de vampiro. –yo se las instrucciones que Bella te dio, se supone que debes ser ella. –me dijo haciéndome recordar. –y si a Edward se le da por querer hacer el amor contigo tienes que tener eso puesto.

-Pero esto es diminuto. –dije señalando la ropa interior de encaje celeste. –jamás podría usarlo.

-Claro que si y lo usaras o te las vas a ver conmigo. –dijo enseñando los dientes, provocando que me asustara.

-Esta bien Alice tu ganas. Me lo pondré. –y agregue. –pero si muero en el intento de tener relaciones con un vampiro te aseguro que vendré desde donde este y te asesino. –le dije dándole una sonrisa al ver que daba pequeños saltitos. A pesar de que no conocía mucho a Alice, ella me trataba como a mi hermana.

Me puse la ropa de encaje y por encima un lindo vestido gris con negro en el borde. Y unas zapatillas. Alice retoco mi pelo y mi maquillaje.

-Ahora estamos listas para irnos. –me cargo hasta la puerta de la casa con mi bolso a acuestas.

Era increíble la velocidad con la que manejaba y andaba, la verdad me daba algo de miedo esa manera de conducir, sentía que en algún momento nos ibamos a estrellar.

-Alice, podríamos ir algo mas lento. -meneo la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a la calle. -tengo miedo de que nos vayamos a estrellar, bueeeno la que se va a morir estrellada soy yo no tu.

Íbamos en el porshe amarillo de Alice. Cuando vi la casa de los Cullen me dio un ataque de pánico y trate de pensar que eso no era más que un favor que no era yo.

-¿están todos en casa? –le pregunte a Alice.

-Si gracias al cielo. –me dijo. Desde este momento tendría que ser Bella Swan.

Alice estaciono el porshe fuera del garaje de los Cullen, donde claramente se veía un descapotable rojo, un jeep gris todo terreno, un volvo plateado y un mercedes negro con vidrios tintados. En la puerta nos esperaba un hombre blanco como Alice con el cabello rubio, parecía un modelo, a su lado se encontraba una mujer baja su rostro tenia forma de corazón, piel típica de vampiro, ambos eran hermosos. Cuando llegamos ambos me abrazaron.

-Bella. –dijo la mujer. –Hija temía que nunca volvieras. –me dio una sonrisa, al llamarme hija me di cuenta de que ella era Esme.

-Bella, tanto tiempo. –me dijo el hombre que supuse que era Carlisle. – ¿A qué debemos el honor de tan preciada visita? –dijo dándome un abrazo luego de que su esposa me soltara.

-Gracias, también los he extrañado –les dije dándole una sonrisa. –Bueno quería venir de visita nada más. –ensanche mas mi sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos a dentro están Rose y Emmett esperándote. –me dijo Esme pasando una mano por mi hombro. –Jasper y Edward volverán dentro de un rato.

Cuando entre a la estancia me pareció de lo mas genial, era muy hermosa, la decoración y la combinación de colores le daba un aspecto asombroso a la sala. La despampanante Rosalie se volteo a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Bella. –camino hacia mi dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. –Bienvenida a casa de nuevo.

-¡BELLA! –grito una voz mientras me encontré de repente dentro de unos brazos musculosos. -¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! Tenía miedo de no volverte a ver. –me estaba dando vueltas dentro de su abrazo.

-¡Emmett! –le reprendió Esme. –baja en este momento a Bella.

-Lo siento mamá –le dijo con un puchero. Cuando me bajo estaba mareada, Alice me llevo hasta el sillón.

-No me pidas disculpas a mi jovencito –le dijo Esme, se notaba que ella los quería a todos. –pídele disculpas a Bella, esta mareada por tu culpa.

-Bella lo siento. –me dijo dándome una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo.

-Esta bien Emmett –le dije devolviéndole una sonrisa, ese vampiro era genial, ya veo porque le cae tan bien a mi hermana.

-Mamá ¿Dónde están Jazz y Edward? –le pregunto Alice consternada.

-Salieron de caza hace rato. –le respondió Esme. Yo le dirigí una mirada a Alice llena de rabia pero ella me hizo ese pucherito que hacia que la perdonara.

-Cuéntanos Bella –dijo Carlisle dándome una sonrisa. -¿Qué tal esta Seattle? ¿Qué tal va el trabajo y todo eso?

-Nada mal Carlisle, la verdad no hay nada interesante que contar –le dije siendo algo sincera. –gano lo suficiente para mantener mi apartamento, me compre un Mercedes. Y lo típico.

-Que bueno –me dijo Emmett. – ¿Y los novios? Dejaste…

-Emmett –le regaño Esme.

- ¿qué? –dijo haciéndose el inocente. –yo nada mas quería ver si había tenido novio.

-La verdad algunos chicos se me lanzaban –le dije sin darle importancia, me estaba saliendo bien ser Bella. –pero le hacia saber de manera amable que no quería nada con nadie pero algunos –me ruboricé –me besaban. –me miraban con la boca abierta. Cuando me di cuenta Edward estaba en la puerta. ¡Mierda!

* * *

**Hola... sorry sabn estoy de vaca y pues me cuesta un poco actualizar... hace 2 dias que no revisaba el msn y estaba que me moria sin internet... jajajaja... bueno espero sus reviews... los quiero... espero que les haya gustado un monton el capitulo...**

**Besos...**

** LadyCullenPattinson  
**


	12. Aclaraciones

**Holaaaaaaa...... aki toy de nuevo con otro capitulo... espero que le agrade... **

**Gracias a dana027 por tus comentarios...**

**Por ti es que yo actualizo...**

* * *

**12. Aclaraciones.**

**Edward POV.**

Jasper y yo salimos de caza temprano esa mañana, teníamos días sin alimentarnos y ya era la hora. Luego de algunos pumas, alces y osos, volvimos a casa. Llegando al rio de atrás de la casa me llego un aroma, un aroma familiar, un aroma que jamás olvidaría. ¿Será una alucinación? ¿Será que dios escucho mis plegarias? ¿Sera que de verdad esta aquí? ¿Le pasaría algo malo y ese seria el efluvio del cuerpo de mi amada entregado a nuestra familia?

Corrí más rápido debido a mis ansias.

-¿Hueles eso? –Le pregunte a Jasper que venia detrás.

-¿Es ese el aroma de Bella? –me pregunto confuso después de haber olfateado y saboreado el aire.

-Parece ser. –no quería hacerme ilusiones. – ¿Qué escuchas? –le pregunte.

En el interior había una charla y regaños, estaban las voces de todos pero había alguien más.

-Esa es Esme regañando a Emmett –me dijo Jasper con una risita. Siempre le hacía gracia el que Esme regañara a Emmett.

A estas alturas estábamos entrando a la sala me quede en shock. Ahí estaba mi milagro personal, el amor de mi existencia.

-La verdad algunos chicos se me lanzaban –dijo Bella. –pero le hacia saber de manera amable que no quería nada con nadie pero algunos –se ruborizo –me besaban. –me quede frio al escuchar que alguien aparte de mi y Jacob la había besado.

Se volteo a ver porque todos nos habíamos quedado con la boca abierta. Su rostro no contenía ninguna emoción. Me miro con algo de vergüenza, pero sus ojos no demostraban otra cosa que no fuera frialdad.

_-Edward_ –me dijo Alice a través de sus pensamientos. –_no vayas a sobre actuar, dale una oportunidad para explicarse. _

Cuando escuche eso me fui lo mas rápido a mi habitación, me senté en la cama que hace 6 años había comprado para ella, ¿cómo pudo dejarse besar por otros? se suponía que ella se habia ido porque estaba confundida respecto a los sentimiento que tenía a cerca de Jacob y yo.

Oí unos pasos en la escalera, eran ruidosos pero con ellos no venían pensamientos o ¿si? La respuesta era no, no podía leer nada de aquella mente que desde que la conocí, esa mente tan silenciosa que tenia Bella Swan.

Toco tímidamente la puerta de mi habitación pero como no respondí entro de todas maneras.

-Edward ¿quieres hablar conmigo? –me pregunto con un rostro falso de preocupación. Ella no era mi Bella, de aquella mujer que me enamore.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? –quise ser directo, no quería rodeos, si había decidido quedarse con el chucho que me lo dijera de una vez, quise morir de una vez.

-La verdad Edward es que vine de visita –dijo acercándose a mi.

-¿De visita? –le pregunte consternado.

-Si de visita, quise venir esta semana para poder tomar finalmente mi decisión. –me dijo sentándose a mi lado. Su aroma era tal y como lo recordaba, creo que hasta mejor, como el buen vino, mientras mas añejado mas sabroso es.

-Entonces ¿aun no has decidido nada? –pregunte esperanzado.

-Claro que no Edward –se me hacia muy raro la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre. –quería ver si después de haberme ido tanto tiempo me aceptabas de nuevo. –me dijo dándome una mirada seductora mientras me tomaba de la mano. Una corriente eléctrica subió por mi columna.

-Bella, amor –le dije algo nervioso, mientras miraba su mano para lograr romper esa conexión que se hacía cuando ella me miraba con esos hermosos ojos chocolate –te puedo pedir dos o tres cosas. –le dije dándole una sonrisa. Ella se quedo unos minutos sin decir nada.

**Lucy POV**

No puedo creerlo, este hombre es más que hermoso y perfecto, es un dios. Ahora veo porque mi hermana lo adora y lo ama tanto. Es una criatura demasiado singular, su aroma era dulce y provocaba escalofríos en mi piel, su voz era de alguna manera muy seductora, su cuerpo era definitivamente perfecto, su cabello desordenado lucia sexy y su sonrisa era la más bella que había visto en mi vida.

Este hombre me estaba pidiendo algo, definitivamente yo no le daría dos o tres cosas, le daría todo lo que me pidiera, este hombre estaba muy bueno.

-Claro Edward –le dije sin dudar.

-Bella primero quisiera pedirte que me explicaras porque desapareciste de mi vida tanto tiempo. –me dijo con un tono lastimero. –segundo deja de mirarme de esa manera –enarque una ceja. –quiero decir adoro esa mirada pero causa estragos en mi. –esto se estaba poniendo bueno, jamas pensé que una mirada mía causara tantas cosas en un hombre. –y tercero ¿puedo hacerte un regalo? –me dio una mirada angelical.

-Esta bien –le dije de manera sensual mientras me acercaba a su oreja. –dejare de mirarte si es que quieres –le di una pequeña lamida al lóbulo de su oreja. –Y tienes derecho a regalarme lo que tu desees –le susurre mientras pasaba mi mano por su entrepierna (accidentalmente).

Su mano rodeo mi cintura y me beso con fiereza, su lengua delineo el mi labrio inferior pidiendo entrar en mi boca, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y bailaron coordinadamente una danza muy sensual. Mientras sus labios se movían al compas de los míos, sus manos delineaban mi cintura, acariciaban mis piernas, subían mi vestido.

Sus labios se separaron solo para seguir pegados a mi piel besando mi cuello y mi oreja.

-No tuve la oportunidad de decirte que te ves encantadora –me dijo en un sexy susurro. Mientras seguía besando mi cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente, yo suspiraba y gemía bajito, mis manos procedieron a quitar su camisa. Pero mi uso de razón tuvo que meterse entre la cantidad de sensaciones que me hacia sentir este dulce y sexy hombre.

-Edward –le dije respirando entrecortadamente. –debemos parar, estamos en tu casa, todo el mundo esta aquí.

-Amor, tranquila –me dijo aun acariciando y besando mi cuerpo. –Emmett y Rose están haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, Alice y Jasper también y Esme y Carlisle salieron de caza. Probablemente no vuelvan dentro de algunas horas.

-Edward de verdad no puedo hacer esto aquí. –le dije seriamente, aunque quería continuar.

-Esta bien Bella, tu sabes que nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras –me dijo acunándome en su duro, muy bien formado y petreo pecho. –pero si no hacemos esto que quieres hacer.

Edward preparo mi almuerzo, vimos televisión, nos besabamos y acaraciabamos, pero sin tener mas nada, hablabamos y estuvimos en la casa hasta que Esme y Carlisle llegaron, eran las 5 de la tarde y yo debía irme, el se preparó para seguirme en su volvo y estar un momento en mi casa.

Luego de irse, me bañé fui a mi habitación y llame a mi hermana para contarle como me habia ido en casa de los Cullen y asegurarle que no me habían descubierto.

* * *

**Bueno aki les dejé otro cap.... espero que les haya gustado...!!! Cuando pueda vuelvo a actualizar... gracias a todos... **

**un beso**

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	13. ¿Qué estan planeando?

**Bienvenidas a otro capitulo de Pasión, Engañosn una Huida y una Boda. Espero que les agrade...**

**Gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia, la colocan como favoritas o me dejan comentarios....**

**Disfruten!!!**

* * *

**13. ¿Qué están planeando?**

-Vamos de compras –me había dicho Alice dando saltitos, al día siguiente.

-Alice ¿para que quieres ir de compras? –le pregunte mortificada, quería seguir durmiendo, me sentía cansada.

-Quiero hacer una fiesta pero quiero que sea de disfraces. –me dijo con una sonrisa. –es mas quiero hacer un show privado solo para Jazz, rose lo quiere hacer para Emmett y yo creo que deberías hacerle uno a Edward.

-¡ALICE! –le dije. –recuerda muy bien yo no soy Bella. –le espeté

-Lo se tontita pero quiero que Edward se enamore mas de ella y quiero pedirte el favor de que engañes a tu hermana. –me dijo seria. –quiero que ella se quede con mi hermano, ella lo hace feliz y el a ella, son almas gemelas. –levante una ceja y agrego rápidamente. –no es que tu no seas buena, si no que en algún momento te vas a cansar de suplantar a mi hermana y querer ser tu misma.

-Alice definitivamente no puedo. – dije tratando de olvidar lo ultimo pero ella puso cara de cachorro. –esto es serio, quita esa cara. –coloco una mueca en su rostro. –ella es mi hermana y su futuro amoroso depende del análisis que yo le de, además son "Propiedad de mi hermana" no mía y yo no deberia hacer eso.

-Bueno de todas maneras ¿ese no seria un buen análisis? Tendrías que escoger también quien es el mejor haciendo el amor. –me dijo colocando una amplia sonrisa. –anda, además si no hubieras parado ayer seguramente habrían tenido sexo.

-Alice no seas así, sabes muy bien que pare hasta el punto en que yo po.... –No continúe pero ella puso de nuevo esa carita que nadie podía resistir. –Esta bien Alice, espero que no vayas a exagerar. –dije ante mi evidente derrota, contra ella jamás podría, siempre insistía hasta que la paciencia del otro acababa.

**Edward POV**

Mi Bella había vuelto pero había algo raro en ella, sus besos y sus caricias transmitían pura lujuria, nada de amor. ¿Será que me esta utilizando? No creo, ella no es así, pero para asegurarme de reconquistarla tenía un plan en mente. La llevaría de viaje lejos de aquí, a Francia o España, tal vez Inglaterra o una isla. Pero no tenia que decidir el paradero ahorita lo haría cuando llegara al aeropuerto, para que ella no se me escapara. Tal vez si me la llevaba dormida.

Todos esos dilemas los tenía en mi cabeza. Pero quería tener a Bella solo para mí, no quería que por casualidad su amigo Jacob interfiriera. La mañana siguiente había visto algo en la cabeza de Alice, algo parecido a una fiesta así que decidí salir de caza. Esta noche seria la noche más pasional, amorosa y sensual que Bella haya podido experimentar en Seattle desde que se fue. Se que ayer fui de caza, pero no podía arriesgarme había tenido mucho tiempo sin el aroma de Bella quemando mi garganta, juraría que podría ponerla en peligro.

El día avanzó sin compromisos mas que el de intentar saciar la sed que por desgracia tenia que compartir con mi vida inmortal. Ya era tarde el crepúsculo se estaba haciendo presente y tenia que regresar pero una llamada hizo que me intrigara, me pusiera ansioso y me tenia obligado a quedarme donde estaba. Sonó varias veces hasta que conteste.

-¿Diga?

-Edward, necesito que te quedes donde estas – me dijo Alice a través del auricular de mi celular. –mande a Emmett y a Jazz para que te hagan compañía mientras preparo la fiesta. –luego dijo en tono amenazante. –Y si se te ocurre venir con los chicos a husmear te juro que hare que Bella se devuelva por donde vino.

-Esta bien Alice lo que tu digas. –dije sabiendo que no lograría nunca convencerla y colgué.

Al poco rato llegaron Jasper con sus humores y Emmett con sus pensamientos nada inocentes.

-tienes idea de lo que tienen planeado esas frívolas y sexys compañeras que tenemos –me pregunto Emmett.

-Primero las compañeras son de ustedes dos, segundo Bella esta en una situación algo reveladora y aún no ha vuelto a ser mi novia y tercero –mirándolo frívolamente. –Desearía que dejaras de pensar en todas ellas como "SEXYS" –dije enfatizando la palabra para que Jasper se molestara.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –pregunto Jasper antes de que Emmett dijera algo en su defensa. Jasper irradiaba enojo por todos lados. -¡TE VOY A MATAR EMMETT!

-Tranquilos chicos, tratare solo de pensar como "SEXY" en mi querida esposa. –Dijo mientras alzaba las manos como si fuera inocente.

Estaba oscuro ya cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice:

_Edward trae tu trasero hasta acá y el de tus hermanos, se van a sentar en el sillón de tres plazas del salón ¿ok?_

_Con amor..._

_Alice!_

Leí el mensaje rápidamente no sabia que estaban planeando esas chicas pero estaban locas, les hice señas a los muchachos que ya era hora y nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos las luces estaban graduadas, una música de fondo tipo discoteca, había unas bebidas en la mesa que estaba al frente del sillón y frente al sillón y a la mesa se encontraba un mini escenario con un tubo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... pronto actualizaré lo prometo...!!! **

**Les agradeceria de todo corazon sus comentarios...**

**Un beso**

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	14. Una Fiesta Placentera

**Buenas buenas!!!! **

**Como estan mis queridas (os) Lectoras (es) como estan!!!! **

**Aki le dejo otro capitulito de mi historia... **

**espero que les agrade!!!! **

**Gracias a todas las personas que agregan esta historia como favorita, agregan una alerta o lo que sea!!!**

**Plzzzzz Djenm reviews!!!  
**

* * *

**14. Una "Fiesta Placentera"**

Las mentes de las chicas estaban bloqueadas, no dejaban de pensar en música, cosméticos, zapatos, entre otras cosas, pero nunca pensaban en lo que harían. El epnsamiento de Emmett me saco de las cabezas de mis hermanas.

_-¿Qué están pensando? –pensó Emmett. –mejor dicho ¿qué están planeando hacer?_

_-_No lo se –le dije en un susurro –pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos.

Estaba algo asustado y las emociones de miedo que emanaba Jasper no eran de gran ayuda para calmarme, ambos nos sentiamos así ya que Alice es un pequeño daiblito que planea cosas en grande.

Empezó a sonar la música y 3 ardiente mujeres salieron al escenario moviéndose de manera sensual. Esas chicas definitivamente nos iban a matar. Alice estaba vestida con un traje de enfermera muy sexy, Rose tenia un traje de militar que mostraba sus piernas largas y un buen escote, finalmente una vaquera muy extrovertida, picara y sensual salió detrás de ellas, esos ojos chocolate me derritieron dentro de ese traje.

-Bella –fue lo que conseguí murmurar.

Tenían hasta una coreografía, se turnaban para pasarse por el tubo, lo acariciaban, enredaban sus piernas en el. A mi la verdad no me interesaba nada mas que la hermosa, sexy y confiada Bella que se encontraba en el escenario. Esa mujer si que encendió mis motores. Estaba tan tenso que tuve que colocar una mano sobre mi entrepierna para sujetar el botón del pantalón, posiblemente se rompería dejándome en ridículo delante de todos y creo que mis hermanos estaban igual, ambos habían colocado sus manos delante de su entrepierna.

**_Cameras are __flashing__? while we're dirty dancin?  
They keep watchin?, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd is sayin?_**

**_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_**

Las manos de Bella acariciaban su cuerpo con confianza. Las tres se bajaron del mini escenario y empezaron a bailar justo delante de nosotros. Bella me agarro la mano solo para sentarse en mis piernas siguiendo el ritmo de la música, se paro casi inmediatamente y yo solo quería tenerla ahí abrazándola, acariciándola, besándola, haciéndola sentir mucho más mujer de lo que se sentía.

Termino la canción y en la habitación no quedaba mas nadie que Bella y yo. Sin decirle nada la cargue hasta mi habitación mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente, mis manos la posaron delicadamente en la cama pero no se apartaron de su cuerpo, tocaban todo a su paso, sus senos, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo lo que pudiera tocar de ella.

Mis labios se movían a la par con los de ella, mi lengua rozando su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para encontrarme con su lengua, cuando se encontraron bailaron juntas a una perfecta danza de lujuria y pasión. Mientras la besaban sus manos tomaron mi cabello y lo jalaba acercándome a ella.

Bella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, mientras que yo me encargaba de la suya, mientras desabrochaba sus cortos y reveladores shorts y ella desabrochaba mi pantalón, me separe para admirar el bellísimo y sensual conjunto de encaje que tenia puesto, la verdad quería comérmela, Bella se mordió el labio mirándome sensualmente, volví a besarla, mientras le acariciaba sus senos por encima del encaje haciéndola gemir, ella acariciaba todo lo que podía de mi.

En un arrebato de locura causado por el placer destrocé su conjunto para tenerla delante de mi desnuda, sonrojándose ligeramente. Mi boca busco sus senos para morderlos, besarlos, lamerlos, succionarlos hasta oírla gritar mi nombre. Mi miembro palpitante dolía por la falta de atención, se apretaba más al bóxer que aun tenia puesto, sus manos buscaron bajarlo mientras rozaban mi miembro.

-Ponte debajo de mí. –ordeno con voz ronca, que a mis oídos sonó sensual.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acosté mientras la veía besar y lamer mi pecho y realizar un camino desde mi cuello hasta mi masculinidad, no pude contener el gruñido que creció en mi pecho en el momento en que su boca toco la punta de mi miembro, ella lo lamio y lo introdujo en su boca, yo no podía parar de gruñir y eso la incitaba a seguir, las sensaciones que hacia crecer en mi eran desesperantes.

-Bella... por favor. -era la unica cosa coherente que lograba decir, me encantaba esa sensación de placer, pero yo quería más, quería sentir el calor abrasador y la humedad de su intimidad.

No podía contenerme mas y la voltee para quedar encima de ella, la bese con desesperación y me introduje en ella con una sola embestida, el grito de placer que salió de su garganta fue música para mi. Su cuerpo se movía y sus gemidos de placer no tardaron en llegar, tuve que recordarme tratarla con delicadeza, cada vez se me hizo mas fácil embestirla sin morderla o tratarla con rudeza.

-Edward –gimió de forma entrecortada, mientras la sentía venirse en un orgasmo cósmico. Esa sola palabra hizo que yo alcanzara el éxtasis del placer, gemía su nombre con unas cuantas embestidas mas mientras me derramaba dentro de ella.

-Te amo. –le dije a Bella. Ella me sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Edward –me dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.... **

**Espero sus reviews!!! **

**Un beso!!! **

**LadyCullenPattinson  
**


	15. ¿Dónde Estoy?

**Holaaaaaa..... Aki toy con otro cap... espero les guste.....**

**dana027 gracias por tus comentarios.... y referente a lo de que edward no puede escuchar la mente de Lucy es por genetica....**

**Los gemelos son geneticamente iguales.... solo en personalidad es que no son iguales!!! espero que lo entiendas!!! es algo asi!!!! Osea geneticamente, tienen el mismo olor de sangre, el color de cabello original, el color de ojos, alguna que otra marca de nacimiento!!! en otras palabras!!! Por genetica tienen "El mismo poder"  
**

**_p.d: Algunas de las locaciones son inventadas!!!!_**

* * *

**15. ¿Dónde estoy?**

Después de unos minutos se quedo dormida entre mis brazos, perdido entre su aroma recordé lo que pensaba hacer, llevármela lejos de Forks, lejos de Jacob para volver a enamorarla. Lenta y muy cuidadosamente tuve que colocarle su ropa, aun dormía plácidamente mientras la cargaba en mis brazos y la metía en la parte trasera de mi volvo.

Arranque a toda velocidad, esperando que cuando ella despertara ya estuviéramos en el avión.

**Lucy POV**

Estaba acurrucada en la cama y algo frio me abrazaba. Recordé poco a poco la noche pasada, como había seducido a un vampiro… ¿vampiro?…Mierda… en ese momento me senté de golpe en la cama recordando por primera vez desde la noche anterior que debía llamar a Bella. Mire a mí alrededor en esta desconocida habitación, no estaba en el cuarto de paredes oscuras donde me quede dormida, los colores de esta habitación eran muy diferentes, blancos y azules. Hice un pequeño recorrido con mis ojos alrededor y vi la cara del novio de mi hermana, sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunte confusa.

-Estamos en un hotel, se llama The Little House (N/A: esto es inventado ok?), se encuentra en una pequeña isla al norte de Inglaterra. –me dijo dándome una sonrisa deslumbradora.

-Edward yo no puedo estar aquí –le dije mirando a mi alrededor. –debemos volver a Forks quieras o no, tengo que pasar tiempo con Charlie ¿lo olvidas? –le pregunte enojada. Me salía con naturalidad comportarme como mi hermana.

-Bella yo solo quiero estar contigo. –me dijo pestañeando de forma angelical. –quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, quiero que te conviertas en mi mujer, esposa, amante, amiga, confidente y mi mundo. –en su rostro había una mueca de dolor. Lo único que pude pensar, este hombre si que ama a mi hermana.

-Edward nosotros nos tenemos que ir y hasta que no salgas de aquí y te alejes 700 kilómetros para poder hablar por teléfono te aseguro que no me volverás a ver en tu existencia –le dije de forma amenazante.

-Pero Bella… -dijo quejándose, le interrumpí de inmediato.

-Pero Bella nada, Edward Cullen, vas a pagar el haberme raptado, tu vas a salir y te alejaras y me dejaras hablar por teléfono en privado o te juro que cumpliré mi promesa. –le dije cortando cualquier pase de negociación.

Sin decir otra palabra me dio un beso mientras refunfuñaba de forma ininteligible y salió por la puerta de la habitación, mientras esperaba que se alejara lo bastante prepare la tina para darme un baño relajante, me sobresalto el sonido de mi celular. Lo tome y vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

_Bella ya estoy a 700 kilómetros de donde tu estas, por desgracia no puedo oírte, avísame cuando hayas terminado de hablar por teléfono, yo voy a reservar algún vuelo para mañana. _

_Te amo._

_Edward_

Después de aquel mensaje rápidamente marque mi numero y luego de dos timbrazos al fin Bella contesto.

-¿Aló?

-Bella soy yo, tenemos graves problemas. –le dije medio desesperada. Hubo una larga pausa, y nada se escuchaba. -¿Bella estas ahí? –pregunte sintiéndome algo estúpida.

-Si aquí estoy –su voz estaba tensa. – ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo con impaciencia.

-Edward me rapto, estamos creo que el dijo al norte de Inglaterra, en una isla –le especifique a mi hermana.

-¿Cómo sucedió? –pregunto molesta.

-Oye, primero no me hables en ese tono yo no tengo la culpa –puntualice en modo defensivo. –segundo cuando me trajo estaba dormida, el estaba conmigo y cuando desperté de nuevo me encontré en esta habitación.

-¿Fuiste dura con el? –me pregunto.

-Algo, le dije que si no me llevaba devuelta a casa jamás me volvería a ver. La verdad esta loquísimo por ti hermana. –le dije haciendo una afirmación desde el momento que ella me dijo que el la amaba con locura.

-Eso es hermana, presiónalo para que te deje ir… ahora tienes que pasar un día mas con Jake. –me explico por medio del auricular. –en lo que termines vuelve y por lo que mas quieras hermana no te retrases mas. Estoy desesperada por volverles a ver los amo y los extraño. –podría jurar que Bella estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima.

-Tranquila hermana, tomare un baño, llamare a Edward que esta haciendo reservaciones para el avión y volveremos en cuanto nos sea posible. –me dolió saber que mi hermana se desvivía por ellos. –y tratare de no retrasarme. ¿Tú crees que seria prudente soltarle ya la bomba a Edward? –le pregunte esperanzada, queriendo ser yo misma delante de los Cullen.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! –grito, tuve que separarme para no quedar sorda. –si se entera se pondrá furioso, triste y todo lo que puedas imaginar. No lo vayas a hacer. –me rogo.

-Esta bien, seguiré siendo tu, cuídate Bells voy a darme mi baño, te quiero, te extraño y pronto te estaré hablando. –le dije y colgué.

Me desvestí y me metí en la bañera reposando mi cabeza en el borde de esta, cerré mis ojos y recordé que debía decirle a Edward que viniera, pero no lo hice enseguida sabia que si lo hacia probablemente le entrara un ataque de lujuria a Edward que yo no compartía con el.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado hora y media desde que había salido de la habitación, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Bella, para concentrar mi atención a otra cosa, realice la llamada correspondiente al aeropuerto para concretar un par de boletos de regreso a New York, y llame al aeropuerto de New York para concretar otro par de boletos a Olympia y llame a Alice para que dejara mi Volvo en alguna parte del estacionamiento de aereopuerto de Olympia. Estaba algo concentrado en calcular las horas con los pasajes que cuando el celular empezó a vibrar capto toda mi atención..

_Amor, ya puedes venir, disculpa la tardanza._

_Bells_

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta la parte trasera del hotel, al llegar a la habitación vi a Bella sentada viendo televisión, vestida con las mismas ropas que vestía el día de la fiesta. Ella me miro y sonrió.

-Bella, amor, perdóname. –le dije sin mirarla a los ojos, estaba avergonzado por lo que le había hecho.

-Edward entiendo tu miedo. –me dijo sorprendiéndome. –entiendo el miedo que tienes a perderme pero por ahora tu debes entender que aun me siento confundida, vine con la intención de poder aclarar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. –me hablaba sin mirarme. –te amo Edward, pero aun no logro estar segura. Por favor regresemos, déjame estar aquí por esta semana y dentro de dos semanas volveré, te lo juro. –por su mejilla rodo una lagrima salada. Me acerque para limpiar esa pequeña lágrima y bese su frente.

Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan aterrado, tan solo y tan deprimido como en este momento, yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, con cada parte de mi piel fría y dura, con mi corazón muerto y marchito, ella me amaba, yo lo sabia, pero si el estar enamorada de dos hombres la alejó de mi lado por 5 años dudo mucho que pueda aguantar el hecho de que se aleje para siempre.

-Esta bien Bella. –le dije fríamente.

Me miro sorprendida por el cambio de mi voz, pero no quería sentirme de esta manera, no quería sentirme triste, solo y usado, así que me escondí en una fachada de dureza, de un ser frio y sin sentimientos.

* * *

**¿Qué va a suceder? ¿Lucy le dirá a Bella que se quede con edward? ¿O se cansará de ser Isabella Swan y le dirá a todos?**

**Bueeee!!! Espero que les haya gustado!!!! **

**Dejenme sus reviews!!! **

**Un Beso!!! **

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	16. Jake

**Holaaaaa Gracias por sus reviews!!!**

** les agradezcoooooo!!!!**

** Aki les dejo otro capitulo!!!!!**

* * *

**16. Jake**

**Lucy POV**

Llegamos a casa de Edward no me había dicho mas que algunas palabras de cortesía, sentía que si el llegase a cambiar los sentimientos que tenia por mi hermana, ella se desmoronaría en el momento en que le dijera que perdió a su vampiro por mi culpa.

Alice llego velozmente en el momento que me bajaba del auto y me monto en su Porshe y nos fuimos a casa de Charlie, el se encontraba trabajando y sabia que había una fiesta en casa de los Cullen por lo tanto no se preocupo.

-Luz lamento lo que sucedió con Edward. –me dijo como si yo de verdad sintiera algo por el.

-Lo que mas lamento Alice es que Edward vaya a dejar de amar a mi hermana por mi culpa. –confesé no muy segura, ella me dio un abrazo y luego me separo para mirarme.

-No es tu culpa Luz. –me dijo con una sonrisa. –además los vampiros no dejamos de sentir amor así tan rápido, es mas cuando encontramos la persona perfecta y empezamos a amarlas jamás nos podremos separar. –comento para que dejara de sentirme culpable. –ahora tienes que estar con Jacob, el es muy buen amigo estoy segura que lo querrás. –me dijo despidiéndose.

Subí al baño a darme otra ducha después de haber hecho dos transbordos y haber viajado tanto. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, un top verde pegada y unos deportivos. Salí a la calle justamente deteniéndome en la casa del frente donde seguramente se encontraría el otro amor de mi hermana. Jacob Black. Toque el timbre, nadie respondió, volví a tocar el timbre y una voz contesto. Espere unos minutos mientras el hombre lobo abría la puerta.

El chico de piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y cabello negro largo me dejo sorprendida, nos quedamos mirándonos como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuéramos un ciegos mirando por primera vez la luz del sol, como si fuera la primera vez que veiamos los colores que adornan este mundo. El se quedo boquiabierto al verme, seguramente "habría cambiado algo" pero aun conservaba mis ojos color chocolates y mi cabello castaño (el que tuve que teñir para mi misión, antes de venir a Forks lo tenia rubio ya que era un color muy popular entre las mujeres de Seattle, cuando era niña tenia el color de cabello igual al de Bella). Espere a que hablara, ya que como le iba a decir que hacia al frente de su casa.

-Ho… ho… hola. –dijo finalmente. –Bella me has sorprendido. –dijo retomando el control de sus palabras. -¿A que debo tu bella y confortante presencia? –pregunto mirándome con devoción.

-Bueno quería darte una sorpresa, vine de vacaciones para ver a mis antiguos amigos y a mi padre. –le dije de manera convincente. Un sentimiento se formo dentro de mi ¿repulsión? ¿Celos? ¿cariño?

-Bueno pasa, es muy descortés de mi parte que no te invite a pasar y ofrecerte algo mi amor. –dijo con fervor, tanta que me sobresalte en el momento que dijo mi amor. Otra vez ese sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Gra… gra... gracias –siéndole sincera, quería decirle de mi verdadera identidad, pero si defraudaba a mi hermana seguramente ella jamás me lo perdonaría. – ¿tienes algo de beber? –le pregunte dándole una linda mirada.

-Claro ¿Qué quieres beber? –pregunto dándome la espalda mientras se dirigía a la nevera. –algo en especial ¿algún licor o una soda?

-¿Qué beberías tu? –tratando de adivinar.

-Pues la verdad yo no quiero beber. –me dijo dándome una mirada lujuriosa. –lo que quiero en realidad no tiene nada que ver con beber. ¿Puedes darme un beso? –pregunto de manera caballerosa y sensata.

Me acerque mientras el pasaba sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome a el para darme un beso tierno cargado de amor, devoción y admiración, sin pensar mi lengua recorrió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y danzaron de felicidad, habíamos encontrado el sitio donde debíamos estar.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mientras que las mías se deleitaban con sus músculos duros y definidos, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban mas con cada caricia, deslice mis dedos hasta el comienzo de su playera y comencé a subirla hasta dejarle el pecho totalmente desnudo. Mis ojos jamás habían visto cuerpo tan endemoniadamente perfecto, más perfecto que el de Edward. Sus manos se deshicieron de mi top, sus ojos recorrieron mi torso desnudo (no me había puesto el brasier), volvimos a fundirnos en un profundo y apasionado beso, mientras nuestras manos recorrían memorizando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos.

-Eres perfecta. –susurro cerca de mi oreja, la cual mordió con extrema sensualidad.

-Oh… Jake… -no podía pensar coherentemente, sus labios se movieron por toda la extensión de mi cuello, bajando poco a poco hacia mis senos, tomo uno de mis pezones con su boca para lamerlos delicadamente, mandando por mi columna pequeñas corrientes eléctricas de placer que hicieron arquear mi espalda mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi pantalón, mis manos hacían lo mismo con el suyo, cayeron al suelo mientras el me sentaba encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones rápidas se transformaron en jadeos, cada parte que tocábamos de nuestros cuerpos nos hacia jadear mas fuerte, cada beso era mas intenso que el anterior, liberándonos de la ultima pieza de ropa que nos estorbaba me dispuse a dirigir mi mano hacia su miembro (tenso de tanto excitación) acariciándolo y masajeándolo, los gemidos de parte de Jake me entusiasmaron a seguir haciéndolo cada vez mas fuerte y rápido, su mano tomo mi muñeca frenando mis movimientos.

-Bella no quisieras que llegara antes de que venga lo bueno ¿cierto? –me pregunto con voz ronca mirándome a los ojos con lujuria. Su boca volvió a tomar la mía mientras se posicionaba en mi entrada, no era la primera vez que había tenido sexo pero sin embargo me sentía nerviosa, como una colegiala.

Lentamente fue adentrándose en mi ganándose un fuerte gemido de mi parte, sus movimientos era tortuosamente lentos y mi pasión, lujuria y deseo pedían embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes.

-Jake. –gemí. –por favor… Jake... –era lo único coherente que lograba decir.

-Dime –embistió. –Que –volvió a embestir. –quieres. –de nuevo embistió de manera lenta deteniéndose por completo.

-Hazme tuya. –le dije.

Me dirigió una picara sonrisa mientras volvía a moverse aumentado la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embestidas, estábamos a punto de llegar, como una explosión me inundo de energía y de placer, un minuto después Jake termino y se derramo en mi interior jadeando y sudando recostándose encima de mi.

Volvimos a amarnos hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron pidiendo ser alimentados, nos exaltamos ante el sonido y reímos al unisonó. El preparo algo de comida mientras yo iba a casa a dejarle una nota a Charlie para que viniera a cenar.

-¿Y entonces, que tal te ha ido? –me pregunto mientras me tenia abrazada en el sillón.

-Tú sabes lo normal, trabajo, la renta del apartamento, la compañía de una agradable amiga. –le dije sin darle importancia.

-¿Eres feliz? –me sorprendió sobremanera aquella pregunta para la cual Bella no me había dejado respuesta.

-Este… Bueno… yo… -como explicarle. –algo así. –me miro confundido ante mi vacilación. –bueno como te explico… soy feliz pero de alguna manera me siento vacía. Y por el vacio que siento al estar sola he venido solo por unos días para poder tomar definitivamente mi elección.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que llego a decir.

Pasamos toda la tarde así acurrucados sin sentir la necesidad de llenar el cálido y agradable silencio que se había formado alrededor de nosotros. Cuando llego Charlie comimos, charlamos y bromeamos, Jake y yo lavamos los platos, yo lavaba y el secaba mientras que Charlie esperaba por mi para ir a casa.

Esa noche llame a Bella y le comente como me fue con Jacob, mi hermana me felicito por mi buen trabajo y luego despues de contarme como estaba las cosas en el trabajo colgamos.

* * *

**Algun indicio que les de alguna idea???? jajajajaja.... espero que les haya gustado.!!! **

**Espero sus reviews!! **

**Gracias a las personas que agregan la historia a su favorita.**

**Besos....**

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	17. De regreso

**Holaaaaa..... aki les dejo otro capitulo.... **

**Gracias a dana027, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe y a yolabertay por sus comentarios.....**

** Un beso!!! **

**Disfrutenlo...  
**

**

* * *

**

**17. De regreso**

Los dos días que siguieron después de ese día, pasaron de la misma manera. Eran las 10 de la mañana y ya había guardado todas mis pertenencias y esperaría por Alice que me llevaría al apartamento de mi hermana a las 3 de la tarde. Sentía nostalgia por irme, no quería dejar a mi reciente nuevo y amoroso padre, no quería dejar al chico de ojos oscuros que expresaban mas de lo que lo hacia su dueño. No podía dejar de pensar en el, en Jacob.

-Solo quería decirte adiós por ahora. –le dije mientras estábamos sentados en el sillón luego de haber tenido una mañana o medio día de pasión. –lamento no poder quedarme. –dije sinceramente.

-Tranquila preciosa, sabes que te amo, que te adoro y aunque me cueste admitirlo te extrañare mucho mas de lo piensas, es como si te llevarás a mi otra mitad contigo. –me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo se y de verdad siento esto, sabes también es como si mi otra mitad se quedara aquí contigo. –le dije amorosamente ¿amorosamente? Ok, esto si que es raro. Jamás en mi vida me había enamorado de nadie, este chico tenia algo realmente interesante, aun no me explicaba a mi misma que era lo que me llamaba tanto de el cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿Diga?

-Bells mas te vale que salga en 1 minuto, yo estoy llegando a tu casa –me respondió Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Esta bien Alice, nos veremos mientras que termino de despedirme, saca las maletas y guárdalas en el cajón del carro. –cuando termine colgué. Le di un ardiente último beso a Jake que se quedo suspirando y le dije. –Nos veremos de nuevo lobito. –y dicho eso le sople un beso.

Camino a casa de mi hermana estuvimos charlando de las posibilidades, de todo lo que había pasado estos días, cantando, y comentando sobre cual seria la mejor decisión.

Cuando llegamos una alegre y aliviada Bella nos esperaba en las escaleras de la entrada de su edificio, en el momento que nos bajamos corrió hacia nosotras y nos regalo un abrazo como si no nos hubiera visto en años. Subimos y me dispuse a darme un baño antes de empezar la conferencia. Salí y me puse un pantalón de chándal y una desgastada franela.

-Bueno chicas –dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de la sala. –Bella te mantuve al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió, excepto el que me acosté con ambos. –me miro con rabia y sorpresa y rápidamente agregue. –Alice prácticamente me obligo a que sedujese a Edward mientras que lo de Jake salió muy natural.

-Francamente hermana –me dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –estoy algo molesta por el hecho que te has cogido a mis hombres, pero porque eres mi hermana lo dejare pasar.

-Déjame que te explique Bells, con Edward solo tuve sexo una sola vez. –mi miro algo preocupada. –no me hizo daño, y pues yo con Jake tuvimos 3 días sexo, aunque no se el es taaaaannnnnn…. –mientras recordaba al chico que tanto me llamaba la atención.

-Bueno no me molesta mucho el hecho que te hayas acostado con Jake, ¿sabias algo?- yo negué ante su pregunta. –no se porque desde hace unos días atrás siento como si las cosas ya tuvieran su lugar con respecto a Jake, no se es que creo que solo podre verlo como un amigo. –entonces se quedo pensativa por unos instantes y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Ya lo entiendo –se dijo mas para si misma que para nosotras.

-A ver ¿Qué carajo es lo que tu entiendes que nosotras no he hermanita? –le pregunte enarcando una ceja y mirándola fijamente.

-La situación es esta, una antigua leyenda o historia o creencia o lo que sea sobre los hombres lobo –la mire con la confusión plasmada en mi rostro mientras ella siguió hablando sin percatarse de mi rostro. –dicen que los hombres lobos se impriman, mas o menos es amor a primera vista, son la pareja perfecta.

-Pero ¿Cómo se manifiesta? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno casualmente estuve alrededor de ellos un tiempo bastante largo 3 años para ser exactos, conocí a 3 o 4 personas que estaban imprimadas, recuerdo bastante a Sam y Emily. Sam era el Jefe de la manada, lo que llamaría el "ALFA" y Emily es novia, cada mirada que se dirigía el uno al otro estaba cargada de amor, devoción, adoración y mucha felicidad. Es como si un ciego viera el sol por primera vez. –termino su historia con un audible suspiro.

Mientras buscaba alguna vez que Jake me haya mirado de aquella manera, de repente vino a mí el recuerdo de cuando nos vimos por primera vez, no podía ser, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Solté un leve gemido de frustración.

-Hermana ¿qué sucede? –preguntaron Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo (Alice siempre me trataba como su hermana)

No pude contestar al momento, la importancia que tenia lo que había pasado hace solo unos días atrás no me dejaron.

-¡Hey Lucy despierta! –dijo Alice dándome una suave cachetada.

-¿Qué? –pregunte masajeando la mejilla donde Alice me había golpeado. -¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Porque estabas con la mirada perdida como Alice cuando ve el futuro, cosa que tu no haces. –me explico Bella con una risita.

- ¿Qué era lo que pensabas? –me pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… -no podía continuar, yo misma no podía creer lo que pasaba dudaba que ellas fuera capaces de creerlo.

-Haz el favor de decirnos de una buena vez lo que pensabas o te voy a morder. –me amenazo Alice para que hablara.

-Alice es que me parece una locura. –le explique. –ni yo misma me lo creo, es extraño. –agregue.

-Si nos dices a lo mejor podemos opinar ¿no lo crees hermanita? –pregunto Bella.

-Es que… yo… creo que… Jacob se… imprimo de mi. –dije al cabo de unos segundos.

La cara de Bella era de sorpresa y confusión y la cara de Alice como siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción. Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato.

-Tiene sentido. –dijo Alice después de un rato.

-¿Qué tiene sentido? Es una locura porque el y yo no estamos imprimados. –le dije a Alice.

-Se que te diste cuenta de la manera como Jacob te mira y te habla. –me respondió Alice.

-Lo he visto Al, pero esas cosas no me suceden a mi, además señorita sabelotodo no puedo estar enamorada, nunca he estado enamorada y nunca lo estaré.

-Lo que tu digas humana tonta. –dijo medio enfadada, medio divertida. –¿no lo extrañas?

-Si lo extraño pero es solo mi amigo, además hay que esperar a que Bella elija a alguien. –le reproche a Alice.

-Creo que no tardaras mucho en reunirte con tu amado Jacob, Lucy ya que elijo a Edward por dos cosas, primero lo amo mas que a Jake ahora que siento lo que se debe por el y segundo porque esta en tu destino y futuro ser su amada compañera . –dijo Bella dándome un abrazo mientras Alice daba saltitos como loca.

Quede en estado de shock debido a la elección y las palabras de mi hermana.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!!!! **

**Espero sus reviews!!! **

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios!!!**

**Un beso!!!**

**LadyCullenPattinson  
**


	18. Renunciando y 1 Visión Inesperada

**Hola..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias a todos por leer!!!!! Y dejarme sus Reviews!!! **

**Y porque son gente muy buena conmigo les dejo otro capitulo....!!!! **

**Un Beso..**

* * *

**18. renunciando y una vision inesperada.**

**Bella POV**

Me quede conmocionada por el hecho de que Jake se imprimara de mi hermana, era como si el destino de ambas estuviera conectada con el mundo de las criaturas que crees que no existen; no podiamos separarnos de nuestros hombres, ella gracias a la imprimacion con Jake y yo porque estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi querido, amado y gelido (por la temperatura de su piel) vampiro.

Pasamos una semana en mi casa saliendo a bailar, de compras, teniendo a Alice como nuestra estilista personal. Lucy y yo esperabamos con ansias el lunes, ya que ibamos a renunciar y nos dirigiriamos a donde pertenecian nuestros corazones, nos iriamos a Forks, era como si ese lugar nos atrayera como un iman.

Llego el tan esperado dia y llegamos tarde, fuimos directamente a la oficina de nuestro jefe, un viejo gordo y bajito, con poco pelo y canoso, con nariz torcida y dientes amarillos. Tocamos levemente esperando el permiso para entrar.

-Pase –dijo la pastosa voz de Bob desde adentro.

-Buenos dias Bob –dijimos Lucy y yo al unisono.

-Hola señorita Swan, señorita Jones –nos saludo cordialmente nuestro rechoncho jefe -¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita chicas?

-Nos tememos Bob que no tenemos buenas noticias –dijo lucy dramáticamente.

-¿Qué sera? –pregunto ansioso y preocupado. -¿Qué es tan grave como para que vengan juntas?

-Creo que no es tan grave como parece –le dije

-Parece que exageramos un poco –comento mi hermana.

-Si lo unico grave que puede pasar es que la empresa se vaya a la quiebra. –segui yo.

-Gracias a dios no pasa nada de eso pero lo que si sucede es… -dejo Lucy en suspenso.

-Que lucy y yo renunciamos –termine.

-Pero chicas ustedes firmaron un contrato. –nos dijo Bob, en ese momento el celular de Lucy sono y con un breve "disculpe" contestó y se alejó.

-Bob lo sentimos, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, nosotras venimos a renunciar y a recoger nuestras pertenencias. –le dije mientras Lucy me esperaba con gesto impasible en la puerta.

-Lo lamento pero si incumplen el contrato no tendré más remedio que demandarlas. –amenazo el jefe.

-Si lo haces perderas mas de lo que puedas imaginar, podemos pagar los mejores abogados del pais. -le advertí

-¿Cómo podrías hacer eso con el sueldo que yo te pago? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-La familia de mi prometido puede conseguir eso y mucho mas, contrataremos los mejores y quedaras en quiebra y tu no quieres eso, ni yo quiero hacer eso, asi que si nos permite nos marchamos. –le dije dandome media vuelta.

-Vayanse y no regresen mas. –dijo Bob resignandose.

Cuando salimos de la oficina y llegabamos al ascensor Lucy me comento que teniamos que irnos lo mas rapido posible ya que Alice habia visto regresar a Tanya a por Edward y que si no llegabamos a tiempo posiblemente ella lo engatusara. Nos apresuramos a llegar al coche de Alice que arranco apenas terminamos de cerrar las puertas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto y por qué tenias el celular apagado? –me reclamo una muy enfurecida Alice.

-Porque eso querida hermana era una reunión y yo que sabia que tendrias una vision mientras renunciabamos. –le discutí

-Ese no es el caso, pero ahora tenemos que llegar antes de que llegue esa arpía, dejare a Lucy en casa de Charlie y tu vendrás conmigo. –y asi siguió preparando nuestra llegada a Forks, mientras tomaba la autopista a 120 Km. /h.

Era mediodía cuando llegamos a esa casa blanca tan grande donde se encontraba mi familia vampiro. Donde sin importar las circunstancias o sucedido me recibirían como un hijo o un hermano fugitivo.

* * *

**Espero.... que les haya gustado el capitulo...**

**Espero los Reviews... no me dejen morir sola... acompañénme.... jajajaja **

**es broma... pero de verdad no me dejen sola... **

**Sus comentarios me animan....**

**Un Beso...**

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	19. ¡¡¡Conversación!

**_Hola.... pido disculpas por el anterior capitulo que salió muy cortico...._**

**_Para compensar aki hay uno mas larguito e interesantisisisisisisisimo_**

**_Espero que les guste.._**

**_Gracias a las personas que me dejan sus reviews despues de cada capitulo..._**

**_Un beso_**

* * *

**19. ¡¡¡Conversación!!!**

En lo que entramos Esme estaba en la cocina, Rosalie leyendo Cosmopolitan, Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando en la X-box, Edward según Alice se encontraba en su habitación y como siempre Carlisle en el trabajo.

-Hola familia –grito con felicidad Alice, la mirada de ella y Jasper se encontraron en un momento tan intimo que tuve que girar mi cabeza en otra dirección.

-Hola Rose –le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo.

-Hola Bella –dijo ella en respuesta.

En el segundo siguiente sentí los fuertes y grandes brazos de Emmett tomarme por la cintura y darme vueltas por toda la sala, tal y como me había contado Lucy hace unas semanas.

-Hola hermanita humana –dijo aun dándome vueltas.

-Hola Emm –le dije ya mareada. –Podrías bajarme ahora, ya estoy mareada –pedí.

-Bájala ¡YA! Emmett –regaño Esme a mi hermano fortachón, cuando el me bajo ella se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente. –me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto hija.

-Gracias Esme, me da gusto volver a estar aquí –le dije de manera sincera, me gire para mirar a Jasper y saludarle desde lejos. -¿Qué hay Jazz?

-Hola Bells –saludo emanando felicidad por toda la casa. –me alegro que hayas vuelto

-¿Carlisle esta en el hospital cierto? –le pregunte a Esme, quien me contesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, baje la voz y le cuestione -¿Dónde esta Edward?

-"en su habitación" –gesticulo Esme con una sonrisa.

Me dispuse a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de el. No había estado en 5 años en esa casa y todo estaba exactamente igual. Al llegar a su habitación toque tímidamente la puerta esperando una contestación, no hubo respuesta así que toque otra vez, seguramente aun estaba molesto por lo que Lucy le dijo porque seguí sin escuchar nada mas que música dentro del cuarto, por lo que tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire, abriendo la entrada a una habitación que me traía maravillosos recuerdos.

Ahí, acostado en su sillón de cuero se encontraba el hombre que hacia flanquear mi autocontrol, el hombre que me pone de rodillas con solo mirarme o una dulce y suave caricia.

-Hola –dije tímidamente asomando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. -¿Cómo estas? –pregunte entrando y sentándome en el borde de la cama que use miles de veces.

No me decía nada, me ignoraba como si no le hubiera hablado, como si solamente fuera un instrumento más que salía de su estereo. Su indiferencia me dolió un poco pero eso era lo que me había ganado por haber enviado a mi hermana, necesitaba hablar con el antes de que la arpía de rulos rubio-rojizo llegara y convenciera a mi amado ejemplar de vampiro que ella era la mejor opción.

-Edward deja de ignorarme –le pedí amablemente. –Necesito hablar contigo por favor –le rogué.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto ácidamente.

-Hablar contigo Edward, quiero que me perdones por mi comportamiento, te suplico que me perdones.

-Isabella, te he dado miles de oportunidades y aunque te amo no puedo ignorar el hecho de que ya me has hecho demasiado daño –dijo en tono amargo.

-Te ruego que me perdones amor, yo también he sufrido por esto que sucedió creo que mas que tu, pero quieres saber que fue lo que vine a decirte.

-Esta bien –dijo mientras me hacia un espacio en el sofá. –pero no se si pueda perdonarte, aunque te escuchare con total y plena atención.

-Edward –empecé con mi discurso mientras me sentaba a su lado. –Lo sucedido aquí hace una semana, lo que ocurrió hace 5 años en mi casa, me dio mucho que pensar esta semana. –le tome la mano. –y te elijo a ti como mi compañero por el resto de la eternidad. –le dije mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a la mano que tenia entre las mías. –me encontré pensando mas en ti que en Jake, me encontré extrañándote mas a ti que a el –le acaricie el rostro con el dorso de mi mano sin soltar la de el. –la ultima semana me di cuenta que ya esta en el lugar que corresponde en mi corazón, el es solo un amigo. –le dije mirando esos ojos dorados que tanto me fascinaban. –te amo a ti Edward Cullen y acepto aquella propuesta que hiciste hace 5 años en mi casa, acepto casarme contigo, ser tu esposa.

Termine aceptando su propuesta aunque aun no estaba del todo lista para el matrimonio pero si quería tener a Edward de mi lado tenia que hacerle saber que estaba dispuesta a todo.

-¿En serio Isabella? –Pregunto enarcando una perfecta ceja - ¿Enserio estas dispuesta a casarte conmigo?

-Edward claro que lo estoy –le dije como si fuera obvio –yo te amo, tu me amas y quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a ti

-Claro Bella pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? –pregunto mientras que con un hábil movimiento zafaba su mano de entre las mías. -¿Cómo puedo estar seguro cuando me dijiste que tenias miedo, que aun no estabas lista para casarte porque no querías terminar como tus padres? –pregunto dando justo en el blanco.

-En ese momento no estaba lista mi amor, no me sentía preparada, pero ahora si estoy dispuesta a todo, al circo, maroma y teatro. –le quise asegurar.

Se levanto del sillón y se puso a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación.

-Edward quieres por favor dejar de pasearte de esa manera, me estas poniendo nerviosa –le reclame.

-Dijiste que estas dispuesta al circo, maroma y teatro. –dijo pensativamente utilizando mis palabras.

-Si Edward, si quieres empezar dándome el anillo con discurso y todo, luego podemos anunciárselo a todos que ya lo sabrán, luego decirle a Charlie y a mi madre, si te parece bien.

Pensó unos momentos y yo presentía que la mujer que quería quitarme a mi Edward llegaría pronto.

-Te doy carta blanca para que hagas lo que deseas con respecto a la boda. –le dije tratando de apresurarlo.

-Bueno Bella, espero que te estés escuchando porque lo haré –amenazó de forma macabra mientras se arrodillaba delante de mi. –Querida Isabella Marie Swan sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, que tú fuiste, eres y serás la única mujer que logro que me comportara como un loco e idiota enamorado, eres la única con la que siento que mi muerto, duro y frío corazón vuelve a latir. Isabella, mi Bella ¿Te casarías conmigo? –me preguntó sacando un hermoso anillo antiguo de su bolsillo.

-Si Edward Cullen, me casaría contigo todas las veces que quieras por el resto de la eternidad –le respondí mientras el colocaba el anillo en mi dedo anular.

-¿Bella sabes lo feliz que me has hecho? –pregunto dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

-No puedo saberlo mi amor, lo que puedo saber es lo feliz que soy cuando estoy contigo y lo feliz que estoy de ser la mujer que tu amas. –le dije y le di un beso igual al que el me dio.

* * *

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.... _**

**_Plzzzz dejenme Reviews..._**

**_Un beso...._**

**_LadyCullenPattinson._**


	20. La llegada y un Anuncio

_**Holaaaaaa!!!! Aki les dejo el cap 20.... Disfrutenlo...**_

_**Gracias a Roxa y a Yola por sus reviews...!!! **_

_**Un beso!!!  
**_

* * *

**20. La llegada y un Anuncio.**

-Bajemos a decirle a los demás, Carlisle esta por llegar. –me dijo sin sospechar que no solo llegaría el sino alguien mas.

Bajamos tomados de la mano, tomándonos nuestro tiempo para llegar hacia la sala, cuando llegamos Emmett estaba viendo un partido de Fútbol, Rose se pintaba las uñas, Alice y Jasper en frente del computador comprando cosas por Internet y Esme estaba de aquí para allá cuidando de cada detalle de su casa con una dulce y magnifica melodía.

En la calzada se escucho el suave ronronear de un auto y en pocos segundos un Carlisle muy sorprendido (de verme, supongo) se acerco a saludar a su esposa.

-Hola cariño –dijo Esme amorosamente dándole un suave y casto beso en los labios.

-Hola querida, hola hijos y hola Bella. –saludo a los demás abrazado a su mujer.

-Hola Carlisle ¿Qué tal el trabajo? –pregunte

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Bella. –me dijo acercándose para darme un abrazo.

-Hola, hola, hola. –dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Nos giramos para encontrarnos con una vampiresa de ojos ocre y cabello rubio-rojizo que se encontraba de pie en la puerta.

-Hola Tanya –saludaron todos menos Alice y yo que nos miramos mutuamente.

-Hola me da gusto volver a verlos. –dijo con un sarcasmo en la voz casi imperceptible.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte por aquí, pero a que debemos el honor de tu visita Tanya. –pregunto Carlisle de manera amable.

-Solo vengo a visitaros queridos amigos, si esperamos a que vayan a Denali pasaran siglos. –dijo de forma inocente. – ¿podría quedarme para prepararme para volver?

-Papá, mamá, hermanos y Tanya. –llamo Edward –Bella y yo tenemos que decirles algo.

-Edward mi amor. –le dije melosamente y de reojo mire a Tanya que me miro con furia. –creo que no es el momento para decirlo cariño.

-¿Por qué Bella? –pregunto mirándome fijamente

-¿Qué tienen para decirnos hijos. –preguntaron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues Bella y yo nos vamos a casar. –dijo Edward entusiasmado.

Todos se quedaron mirándonos boquiabiertos a excepción de Alice que ya lo había visto. Mi familia se puso a felicitarnos con abrazos y alegría, solo Tanya dijo un seco Felicitaciones.

-¿Me vas a dejar hacer los arreglos para tu boda? –pregunto de pronto una Alice muy ilusionada. –Tanya ¿Qué color deberia poner para la decoración? –dijo Al tratando de molestar a Tanya.

-Y yo que se niña mimada, la verdad a mi no me interesa yo no soy la que se casa con la comida por gusto. –le contesto groseramente Tanya.

-Tanya si no te agrado o si no te agrada el hecho de que yo me vaya a casar con Edward, te sugiero que te vayas. –le dije enojada por como trato a mi hermana.

-¿Por qué no te callas niña si no quieres que te haga trizas en un segundo HUMANA? –me amenazo Tanya.

-Te agradecería que no amenaces a mi prometida Tanya. –me defendió mi novio.

-Hay Edward por favor, te parece que sea lógico casarte con la comida, con una frágil y pequeña humana. Sabes que en el momento que la toques puedes matarla. –le dijo fríamente.

-Deja la envidia Tanya, todos sabemos que estas enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo enamorada de Edward. –le dijo Jasper que obviamente sentía lo que esa arpía sentía.

-Debes saber que si tuviéramos que elegir entre Bella y tu, la elegiríamos a ella, porque ella es lo que Edward quiere. –le continuo Rose.

-Bella lo hace feliz y tú lamentablemente mi niña no lo vas a lograr. –le dijo Esme seriamente.

-Si no te gusta ver al hombre que "AMAS" con la mujer que el ama, adora, quiere y desea es mejor que te largues. – le dijo Emmett.

Tanya de lo molesta que se encontraba se abalanzo sobre mi y tomo mi brazo, pero Edward agarro su muñeca y la apretó con tal fuerza que ella grito, pero me soltó.

-Jamás –le amenazo mi prometido. –escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a colocarle una mano encima a mi mujer o yo mismo te desmiembro y te quemo.

-Yo también ayudare. –dijeron Rose, Alice, Emmett y Jasper al unísono.

Tanya miro furiosamente a mi familia y luego se acerco a Edward como si lo fuera a besar y le dijo.

-Esta bien Eddie. –le dijo Tanya provocando que se encogiera al oír ese feo apodo. –Cuando acabes con ella, búscame, te estaré esperando bombón.- le guiño un ojo y se marcho a toda prisa.

-Lamento eso mi vida. –dijo Edward envolviéndome con sus brazos. – ¿no te hizo daño?. –pregunto preocupado.

-Tranquilo mi amor, no paso nada. –le dije besándole los labios.

Varias semanas pasaron luego de ese incidente y era muy feliz, vivía en la casa de Edward, mientras que Alice, Esme y mi madre hacían los preparativos de mi boda.

* * *

**Mmmmm q bueno que Esa loca vampira se fue...!!!! **

**¿cuando le dira bella a edward lo de lucy? cuando se enteraran?**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Agradeceria a todos aquellos que me dejen Reviews!!! :(**

**Un Beso!!!**

**LadyCullenPattinson  
**


	21. ¡Qué Noche!

**_Hola... disculpen la tardanza... les recuerdo que estuve de viaje..._**

**_Gracias a las personas q djaron sus reviews en el cap anterior._**

**_Gracias a dana027, yolabertay y a megamolpe por sus reviews...!!!! _**

**_Aki les dejo otro cap... Disfrutenlo._**

**

* * *

**

21. ¡Qué noche!

Estas semanas han sido perfectas para mi, Bella viviendo conmigo aun como humana. Estaba planeando una sorpresa para agradecerle de una manera muy tierna y especial el que haya vuelto a mí y el que haya querido casarse con el monstruo que desea su deliciosa y atractiva sangre.

Para la sorpresa decidí llevarla de noche a nuestro prado, pero una noche que no estuviera nublada, había colocado una manta en el pasto y una canasta con frutas, una botella de vino y una botella de sangre de pantera.

-Mi amor no tenías que hacerlo. –me dijo dándome un beso luego de que llegamos.

-Pero simplemente quise hacerlo. –dije mientas la abrazaba.

-Edward ¿sabes porque no te dejo que me des algo? – la mire desconcertado y negué con un gesto. –porque tu amor es demasiado para mi, quiero decir que el que me ames es suficiente y me basta, y cuando agregas algo mas inclinas una balanza entre lo que me das y lo que yo puedo darte.

-Me parece una balanza tonta. –dije mientras me entretenía besando su cuello. –además sabes que no gaste nada. –deslice mi nariz sobre su jugoso y hermoso cuello, un pequeño gemido se escapo de sus labios, eso era casi la señal para desgarrar su ropa y hacerla mía en ese instante, pero quería que disfrutara esta noche tan estrellada así que la solté y tome su mano, ella me miro confundida.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya tendremos tiempo de comernos vivos esta noche, vaya aun no logras controlar tus hormonas al igual que hace 5 años atrás. –dije con una risita. –Ahora disfrutemos de la noche mi amor –nos sentamos rápidamente y yo le serví vino en una copa, se la entregue y luego me serví un poco de sangre de pantera.

-¿Qué tomas? –Pregunto curiosamente –pude notar que te serviste de otra botella.

-Muy observadora mi amor, por eso te amo tanto. –le dije antes de contestar. –es sangre de pantera.

-¿Pueden los vampiros tomar alcohol? –pregunto pensativamente.

-Claro que si mi cielo, pero con solo 3 o 4 vasos de cualquier licor nos embriagamos y nos ponemos como loquitos. –le dije tiernamente.

-¿Es como la comida? Ósea –quiso explicarse –les sabe a otra cosa o al licos que están bebiendo.

-Bueno mi vida gracias a dios sabe como debe ser. –tome sus manos entre las mías y la mire fijamente a los ojos. (Dios como me gustaban). –por todas las cosas que preguntas, por todas las veces que nos hemos entregado en cuerpo y … cuerpo –mi novia no me dejo continuar.

-No empieces con eso Edward. –me regaño mi prometida. –puedes decir que tienes alma.

-Este bien… ¿puedo continuar? –le pregunte, ella solo asintió. –por todas las veces que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, por salvarme, por amarme sin condición, te amo con locura Isabella Swan, te quiero junto a mi por el resto de la eternidad, aunque para eso deba condenarte a llevar la vida que yo llevo.

En respuesta de lo que dije Bella comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y se abalanzo sobre mí como leona en celo, y empezó a besarme apasionada y desesperadamente.

-Calma mi amor –dije contra sus labios. –no hay porque llorar.

-Lloro de felicidad mi amor, porque eres el hombre (vampiro) mas romántico, perfecto, sincero y adorable, también te amo con locura Edward.

Ahora fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla y acariciarla.

-Mi amor –me advirtió mi Bella. –Edward –dijo entre besos y suspiros.

-Dime Bella ¿Qué deseas? –pregunte sumergido entre el mar de sensaciones tan maravillosas que me hacia sentir.

-No podemos hacer nada –le mire consternado y ella sonrío. –estoy en mi días mi vida pero para pasado mañana estaré lista para nuestra noche de bodas. –me dio un beso y yo asentí frustrado y excitado. -¿Puedo probar la sangre de pantera? –agrego inocentemente.

-No tienes porque hacerlo mi amor –le dije entregándole la copa.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. – solo tengo curiosidad. –sin decir otra palabra tomo un pequeño sorbo de sangre que saboreo como si estuviera probando el vino, espere a que dijera algo. –Sabe bien –dijo luego de un rato tomando un poco mas de sangre de la copa. –es muy rico.

Luego de eso, disfrutamos de la noche bajo las estrellas hasta que mi linda humana se durmió, quería que durmiera a mi lado toda la noche, pero Alice estrictamente había preparado el día siguiente para Bella, así que tuve que llevarla a casa y de ahí, Alice la llevó a casa de Charlie, el trato con Alice había sido que en el momento en que Bella se quedara dormida tenía que entregarla y no la vería más hasta el día de nuestra boda.

**Bella POV**

La noche anterior fue estupenda, magnifica, sencillamente espectacular, el hermoso hombre que tengo como prometido me sorprendió con una linda y tierna noche estrellada, cuando él me hablo de su amor por mi estuve a punto de confesarle sobre Lucy y sobre el plan que había ideado hace un tiempo atrás, pero debía esperar hasta después de la boda, me sentía algo insegura de que el no llegara a casarse conmigo si se lo confieso ahorita.

Amanecí en casa de Charlie, quede sorprendida al ver a Alice sentada en la habitual mecedora donde muchas noches mi cariñoso vampiro solía sentarse para verme dormir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...**

**Espero sus reviews.... **

**El proximo capitulo lo subire cuando tenga tiempo...**

** no he descansado nada desde que llegue a mi ksa! xD**

**Un beso!! **

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	22. ¡Sorpresas!

**Holaaaa.... como estan queridos y queridas lectoras??? **

**Gracias por los reviews, agregarme como autor favorito, como historia favorita, como alerta, etc-**

**Aki les dejo otro cap, espero ke lo disfruten...!**

**Un Beso!! **

* * *

22. ¡Sorpresas!

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? –le mire confundida.

-Bueno estoy aquí porque Edward me lo pidió, estas aquí porque debes estar aquí querida hermanita. –Me dijo de forma obvia –tengo que hacer la última prueba de tu vestido, debes escribir tus votos y debes decirle a Charlie, Renée y a Jacob lo de Lucy.

-Está bien –le dije sin ánimos de discutir –Alice ¿puedo preguntarte algo acerca del futuro?

-Claro Bella –respondió –pero sabes que no lo puedo ver todo. –agrego

-¿Qué hará Edward cuando le revele que estuvo con mi hermana gemela y que también tuvo que compartirla? –le pregunte sentándome en la cama.

-Bells sabes que no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta cómo puede reaccionar, solo debemos esperar que reaccione de buena manera. –me dijo algo preocupada.

-Bueno en fin voy a ducharme –le avise -¿Dónde está Luz? ¿Puedes prepararme el desayuno? –le pregunte mientras salía del cuarto.

-Luz está en casa de Jake y claro que puedo preparar algo, mientras te bañas voy a buscar a los chicos para que vengan y les digas. –aviso mientras ella también salía de la habitación.

Tarde significativamente en el baño ya que no quería enfrentarme aun con Jake, la relación que tenia con mi hermana iba demasiado bien, claro aun se hacía pasar por mi pero agregando partes de su personalidad. Estaba planeado desde hace tiempo que le diríamos primero a Jake lo de Lucy para que su relación fuera perfecta y autentica.

Estaba colocándome mi ropa de entre casa para estar cómoda cuando entro Lucy con Alice siguiéndola, como Jake tenía muy buen oído tuvimos que hacernos señas de quien bajaría y diría el pequeño secreto, por mayoría tuve que ir yo. Cuando baje me encontré a un Jacob con cabello corto y un poco más alto desde la última vez que lo vi hace 5 años, cuando nos vinimos de Seattle yo no había querido ver a Jake.

-Jake tengo que decirte algo. –le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Lo que sea bebe. –me dijo cariñosamente.

-Espero que no te vayas a alterar y perdones a la persona que está a tu lado –me miro confundido. -¿Prefieres que te muestre o que primero te diga y luego te muestre? -le pregunte.

-Prefiero que me lo muestres Bella. –me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que primero te preparo mentalmente antes de que veas lo que quiero mostrarte. –Le dije –antes que nada quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Qué sientes por mi? –le pregunte.

-Yo te amo Bella, eres mi sol, mi todo, sin ti no soy nadie. –me respondió con devoción.

-Jake si te dijera que no es a mí a quien amas –me miro con sus espesas cejas muy juntas.

-Te diría que estás loca, que no tiene sentido, porque estoy seguro de que eres tu a quien amo.

-Si te demuestro que es verdad, no solo con papeles sino con algo mucho más grande ¿me creerías? –mientras le hacía ver que tenía unos papeles en mis manos.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es una prueba que me trajo una felicidad incalculable hace unos meses atrás.

-Bella ¿estás intentando decirme que estas embarazada? –pregunto con brillo en los ojos.

-No Jake, no estoy embarazada. –le dije como si estuviera loco, le tendí los resultados. –mira con atención.

Estuvo un largo rato mirando, inspeccionando, leyendo y descifrando los papeles, su boca se abrió en asombro mientras terminaba de leer.

-¿Estos son resultados de ADN? –pregunto confundido.

-Si –fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

-Pero ¿con quién o para que hiciste un estudio de estos? aun no entiendo. –dijo mas confundido que antes.

-Es mejor que veas por ti mismo para que entiendas de una vez. –le dije girando mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala. –Lucy baja por favor. –llame a mi hermana.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron del tamaño de un plato cuando vio a mi gemela entrar a la sala, podría jurar que él estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto entre asombrado y atemorizado.

Entre ambas le contamos la historia a Jake de cómo nos conocimos, de que habíamos confirmado que éramos gemelas y lo más importante de la historia, lo que había pasado hace un mes atrás.

-Cuando la viste hace un mes en tu puerta ella fingía ser yo, pero hay algo que sucedió y fue el hecho de que te imprimaste de ella, eso ayudo claramente a tomar mi decisión. Yo me voy a casar con Edward mañana y me gustaría que tu estuvieras ahí, aunque sea un rato ya que no podrás llevar a Lucy –me miro confundido. –es que antes de que la conocieras ella primero paso dos días con Edward y su familia.

-Ahora te toca conocerme como Lucy y no como Isabella. –le dijo Lucy a Jake que se encontraba pensativo y callado desde que había empezado a hablar.

-A ver si entendí. –dijo Jacob luego de un largo rato. –en Seattle te conseguiste con Lucy, sospechaste que eran hermanas y se hicieron un examen de ADN, descubrieron que son hermanos, la enviaste acá para que te ayudara a decidir entre Edward y yo, luego yo me imprime de tu hermana ¿correcto?

-Así es mi amor –le dijo Lucy a su novio. –yo te amo Jake mas que a mi propia vida.

-No lo dudo princesa –le respondió melosamente (N/A: es como cariñosamente)

-Ok, mucha miel para mí. –les dije levantándome del sillón.

-Bella –me llamo Jake. –Gracias –dijo con fervor, eso hizo que inmediatamente me congelara.

-De nada pero ¿gracias por qué? –le pregunte cuando ya pude gesticular.

-Por todo, por enviar a tu hermana, por decirme la verdad. –lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír ante eso.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Alice insistió en que me probara tres veces el vestido, le encantaba como lucia dentro de ese sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco strapples que tenia algunos diamantes en el corsé dándole un toque glamoroso, la falda del vestido no era muy elaborada tenía un corte a nivel de la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta el muslo, mostraba donde iría el ligero que mi futuro marido tendría que quitarme.

Estaba nerviosa porque ahora nos tocaba decirle a Charlie y a Renée, que había venido desde su casa en Seattle con su esposo Phil, se estaban quedando en un pequeño motel. Había avisado a mi madre que tendríamos una pequeña cena ella, mi padre, otra persona y yo.

La suculenta cena estaba casi lista, consistía en un puré de papa, pescado al horno y una ensalada, coloque la mesa para 4 personas, algo de vino blanco (que Alice me había ayudado a comprar) y me senté a esperar a mis padres.

Charlie había salido a buscar a Renée al motel, estaban algo retrasado y yo suponía que era culpa de mi madre, ella nunca salía desarreglada a donde quiera que se dirigiera, ni siquiera en casa. Tenían 15 minutos de retraso hasta que al final escuche el viejo patrullero de Charlie aparcar en la calzada.

-Hija disculpa el retardo –dijo Renée al entrar. –sabes cómo somos las mujeres. –agrego con una risita.

-Lo sé mama –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa –pasen a la cocina.

-Bella no debiste molestarte –dijo Charlie fascinado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-¿Quién mas comerá con nosotros Bells? –pregunto mi deductiva madre.

-Es como una sorpresa –dije con entusiasmo.

Serví la cena y espere algunos minutos para mostrarles los resultados que tenían mi nombre y el de Lucy Jones.

-Necesito que vean estos papeles y me digan que opinan. –dije mientras le entregaba los papeles a Charlie, mi madre se coloco más cerca de él para poder ver, ambos se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Qué… que… que… significa esto? –pregunto Charlie con algo de sudor en la frente.

-¿Cómo naci? –pregunte con seriedad y determinación.

-Naciste por cesárea nena –me dijo Renée –tu padre llego tarde al parto, estaba completamente anestesiada, le tengo pánico a cualquier operación, eras tan hermosa de bebe –comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué mostraban los ecos que te hicieron mamá?

-A los 4 meses fuimos al ginecólogo, eras tan chiquita, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi –dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No había nada raro? ¿Era yo sola?

-Claro hija eras tú sola. –dijo Charlie.

-Pues permítanme presentarles a alguien que conocí cuando trabajaba en Seattle, estoy segura que van a AMARLA tanto como yo LA amo –les dije haciendo énfasis en las partes donde me refería a una mujer.

-¿Te has enamorado de una mujer? –pregunto una Renée muy exaltada.

-Casi mama. –le dije dando una sonrisita malévola. –déjame presentarla. ¡Lucy puedes bajar! –grite hacia mi habitación.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Lucy cuando entro a la cocina, yo me levante y la abrace.

-Mamá, Papá les presento a su hija y mi hermana gemela Lucy –se habían quedado sin habla. –no sean mal educados, digan hola.

-Hola Charlie, hola Renée –saludo Lucy.

-Hola Lucy. –saludaron al unisonó mi madre y mi papa.

Casi les daba un infarto cuando se enteraron que tenían dos hijas y que eran gemelas, hicimos lo mismo que hicimos con Jake cuando le contamos la historia (obviando las partes de que ella se había acostado con un vampiro y con un hombre lobo). Se llevaron bien durante toda la cena, otra pequeña sorpresa surgió cuando comíamos que ni yo esperaba, Lucy nos dijo orgullosamente que estaba embarazada de Jake, y que tenía 2 meses y medio de embarazo.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado..._**

**_Tambien espero sus reviews.... y Nos vemos en el proximo cap...!!! _**

**_Un beso!!_**

**_LadyCullenPattison._**


	23. Preparandome

**Hola aki estoy de nuevo... para dejarles otro capitulo de la historia....!!! **

**Gracias por sus reviews chicas... y espero que les agrade.**

**

* * *

**

23. Preparandome

Ya era el día de mi boda y me sentía algo nerviosa, Alice me había llevado a la mansión Cullen. Transformó el baño que tenía su habitación en una compleja sala de spa y estética, habían cremas, pinturas de uñas, maquillaje, productos para el cabello, secadores, planchas, todo lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Cierra los ojos y relájate. –me aconsejo mientras me sentaba. –Vas a quedar más que hermosa.

-Vamos a dejarte hermosa. –corrigió Rose.

-Pero ustedes aun no están listas. –le dije antes de cerrar mis ojos.

-Bells, entre Alice y yo te dejaremos peinada, relajada, maquillada, vestida y todo alrededor de hora y media, aun faltaría como 3 horas para que empiece la boda. –me tranquilizo Alice.

Comenzaron con la manicura y pedicura, Esme a cada rato subía a ofrecerme algo de beber o de comer, parecía una reina y ellas eran mis esclavas. Siguieron con mi cabello que alisaron y ondularon en algunas partes recogiéndolo en un desordenado y sexy moño. Me pidieron que me colocara un sensual conjunto de ropa interior azul rey que contrastaba muy bien con mi pálida piel, me ordenaron echarme crema en todo el cuerpo y por ultimo me maquillaron. Luego de una hora escuche a rose decir.

-Estas lista Bella.

-Nos iremos a arreglar –aviso Alice con una sonrisa en la cara. –Esme vendrá en un rato, se está terminando de peinar, ella te ayudara con el vestido.

Sin dejarme decir nada mas salieron a una velocidad incalculable, yo por mi parte abandone el baño a paso de tortuga y me quede de pie admirando el vestido blanco que entre Alice y Rosalie diseñaron para mí, la idea de la abertura en la falda del vestido era de Rose (ella decía que yo tenía unas piernas bonitas, para mi ella era quien las tenia) y la idea de de colocarle diamantes reales al corsé era de Alice quería que el vestido tuviera un toque de elegancia.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Esme haciéndome pegar un grito de sorpresa. Condenados sigilosos vampiros. –Lo siento si te asuste. –se disculpo.

-Tranquila mamá –le dije cariñosamente luego de haberme recuperado del susto. –la próxima vez toca la puerta, bueno mientras siga siendo humana. –agregue con una risita.

-¿Lista para ayudarte a colocarte el vestido querida?

-Si mamá. –le dije dando un sonoro y largo suspiro.

Esme me ayudo a colocarme el vestido lentamente, ella estaba hermosísima en un vestido celeste hasta la rodilla, ajustado amoldándose a su eterna y bella figura, su cabello estaba igual de impresionante con algunas ondas.

-¿A qué hora llega Renée? –le pregunte a Esme mientras cerraba el corsé.

-Viene subiendo por la carretera. –dijo una Alice con rulos en su corto cabello y un vestido lila largo con tirantes y un maquillaje ligero. –Aquí tienes es un regalo de mi parte. –me entrego un liguero blanco.

-Gracias Al –le respondí dándole un abrazo.

-¿Estas nerviosa? –Pregunto Esme mientras me colocaba el liguero en la pierna que quedaba descubierta por el corte de la falda de mi vestido.

-Algo, aun siento nervios por si no soy una buena esposa. –dije esperando que Edward aun no llegara y escuchara mi temor. -¿Dónde está Edward? –Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Aun no ha llegado de la caza –respondió Alice.

-Hola hija. –saludo Renée mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación de Alice y detrás de ella entro Lucy. Todos los Cullen sabían de la existencia de ella, excepto Edward.

-Hermana te ves preciosa. –me dijo dándome un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte.

-Pues quería verte en tu vestido –respondió Lucy inocentemente.

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo. –le dijo recibiendo un gruñido de Alice. -¿Qué? –pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no soy tu hermana? –pregunto como si realmente estuviera lastimada.

-Tú eres la mejor hermana y cuñada de tu mundo. –le dije dándole un abrazo luego de que ella me diera una brillante y amplia sonrisa.

-Los invitados están terminando de llegar –dijo Charlie mientras entraba a la habitación – ¡Bella te ves hermosa! –exclamo orgulloso mi padre al verme.

-Lucy creo que ya debes irte. –advirtió Alice.

-¿Por qué se tiene que ir mi hija? –pregunto Renée molesta.

-Es una cosa entre nosotras mama. –le respondió Lucy antes de que yo pudiera defender a Alice. - ¿me sacas? –pregunto mirándola, sabía que ella la llevaría en 5 minutos. En respuesta de la pregunta de Lucy, Alice le tomo el brazo y le saco de la habitación.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... _**

**_se que es corto...._**

**_Espero poder actualizar pronto..._**

**_También espero sus reviews!!! _**

**_Un Beso!!! _**

**_LadyCullenPattinson_**


	24. La Boda y La Fiesta

**_Holaaa... aki estoy dejandoles otro capitulo de mi historia..._**

**_Quisiera disculparme por mi atraso, ya que realmente no he estado de animos para actualizar y hace poco se me secaron las ideas._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten. _**

**_Un Beso_**

**_LadyCullenPattison._**

**

* * *

**

24. La Boda y La Fiesta.

Faltaban 15 minutos para bajar a la sala, donde los sillones habían sido reemplazados por sillas, una alfombra roja que empezaba al final de las escaleras y llegaba hasta el altar, donde había un arco decorado con rosas blancas y rojas.

-¿Edward ya está abajo? –pregunte nerviosa.

-Si te está esperando. –dijo Rose que tenía un vestido color verde sobre la rodilla, ajustado que se amarraba en el cuello (sinceramente se veía mucho más hermosa que yo), su maquillaje era sencillamente espectacular. –no estés nerviosa, te ves sensacional y mi hermano te adora. –mientras ella me ayudaba a colocarme el velo.

-¿Si no soy buena esposa? –pregunte con miedo.

-Bella no tienes que cocinar para él, no tienes que lavar ni planchar ropa sabes que Alice se encarga del vestuario de nosotros todo el tiempo (y era toda la verdad), la casa siempre estará ordenada y no pueden tener bebes así que solo amalo y se fiel. –dijo sencillamente.

-¿Estas lista hija? –pregunto Charlie que entraba por la puerta.

-¿Ya es hora? –pregunte atemorizada, no podía creer lo rápido que habían pasado las horas.

-Si Bella, iré a buscar a Alice ella debe bajar antes que tu. –dijo Rose, que sin decir más se fue, en la habitación se había creado un incomodo silencio que no duro mucho, ya que Alice estaba entrando en este momento.

-Vamos, tú detrás de mi cuenta hasta 15 y comienza a caminar. –indico mi hermana vampira. –Tranquila no te caerás –agrego al ver que estaba a punto de decir algo.

-Está bien –dije más para mí que para los demás. –Papá –llame a Charlie que volteo a verme. –no me vaya a soltar.

-Tranquila Bells. –podía escuchar la marcha nupcial en el piso de abajo.

Poco a poco (luego de contar hasta 15, como Alice había dicho) bajamos las escaleras y al llegar hasta el final comenzamos a caminar sobre la alfombra, los pocos invitados me pusieron nerviosa. Todos eran amigos y conocidos de nosotros, la mayoría conocía el secreto de los Cullen y mis padres sospechaban que algo sucedía pero no querían saber nada sobre ello (el que trataran de no entrometerse era idea mía).

Mis ojos buscaban entre las pocas personas a mi prometido y cercano marido, todo era muy hermoso, había pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas por todo el suelo. Al fin conseguí divisar a Edward, se veía tan hermoso en su traje negro, sus ojos dorados penetraron los míos viendo mi alma y el amor que sentía por él, yo por mi parte pude ver a través de sus ojos su alma, su amor y devoción hacia mí. Me dio una de mis adoradas sonrisas torcidas dejándome deslumbrada que me tropecé con él la falda del vestido pero gracias a Charlie no me caí.

-Cuídala bien muchacho. –le dijo mi padre cuando llegamos al altar colocando mi mano sobre la de él, luego de esa frase se fue a sentar y comenzó la ceremonia.

Carlisle había hecho los trámites para ser el juez, ya que una persona que no conociera el secreto de mi familia no se atrevería a casarme con mi prometido de eternos 17 (que en realidad tenía más de 100 años). Al momento de los votos escuche varios sollozos, las palabras que nos dedicamos fueron hermosas, personales, llenas de devoción y amor verdadero.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿aceptas a Edward para toda la eternidad? –pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sí, acepto –le conteste mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos.

-Y tu Edward Anthony Cullen ¿aceptas a Isabella para toda la eternidad?

-Si, acepto. –sus ojos no abandonaron en ningún momento los míos y divise como brillaron de emoción al decir esas dos palabras.

-Bueno chicos, por el poder que me confirió hace 48 horas –dijo haciendo que todos los presentes nos riéramos. –el estado, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Edward puedes besar a Bella.

Edward miro por unos segundos a Carlisle que nos miraba orgullosamente. Tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos y acerco su rostro dándome un sabe beso, la corriente que sentí hizo que mis manos volaran rápida y directamente a su cuelo para sentirlo más cerca, pase mi lengua sobre su labio inferior pidiendo acceso a su dulce y deliciosa boca, para introducir mi lengua y explorar su muy conocida y cautivante cavidad.

Los silbidos, vítores y aplausos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja, nos separamos para recibir los abrazos y felicitaciones de nuestras respectivas familias y pocos amigos. Unos brazos de temperatura muy alta me abrazaron y levantaron del suelo.

-Jake viniste. –le dije contenta luego de que me bajo.

-Claro niña, eres mi mejor amiga. –me contesto dándome otro abrazo muy fuerte.

-No… respiro… -dije haciendo pobres intentos de soltarme.

-Lo siento Bells.

La fiesta estuvo fenomenal, bailamos mucho (bueno Edward y mi familia vampira bailaron, yo era levantada por ellos para que yo no hiciera ningún esfuerzo), cuando tire el ramo cayo justo en las manos de Rosalie, que sorprendida se hecho a reír histéricamente, me guiño un ojo y se lanzo a los brazos de Emmett, quien también rio.

Luego fue el turno de Edward tenía que quitarme el liguero y se sorprendió al notar que tenía mi pierna con el liguero descubierta, por la abertura que le había hecho Rose.

-Bella ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte el liguero en esa pierna? –dijo cuando estaba arrodillado al frente de mi.

-Fue idea de Rose cariño. –le dije inocentemente –no seas llorón esposo y quítame el liguero. –le guiñe un ojo.

-Pero Bells ¿no voy a tener privacidad para esto?

-No amor, apuesto a que les gustaría ver cómo me lo quitas amor. –luego me acerque a su oído y le dije sensualmente. –te lo compensare en la luna de miel.

Al oír mis palabras se estremeció y rápidamente acerco su boca a mi pierna, poco a poco, como una caricia, me quito el liguero, ganándose vítores y silbidos. Si hubiera estado consciente y vivo, seguramente se hubiera negado y puesto como un tomate, pero estaba tan cegado por el deseo y la anticipación, que trato de apresurarse con el itinerario de la boda para sacarme de ahí; lanzo con un veloz movimiento el liguero y cayó en el regazo de Jake que estaba sentado solo en una mesa, sonrió y me guiño un ojo, sabía que en algún momento le pediría matrimonio a mi hermana.

Luego de que la fiesta terminara, Edward me subió a la habitación a velocidad vampírica, desvistió (con mucho esfuerzo, porque al dejarme solo en mi conjunto azul, su mirada se oscureció reflejando lujuria en ellos, pero tenía prisa, así que se concentro en sacarme de la casa) y me metió en el auto.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo..._**

**_Espero sus Reviews y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo..._**

**_Un Beso!! _**

**_LadyCullenPattinson._**


	25. Luna de Miel

**_Holaaa perdon perdon perdon... x no subir tan rapidamente... _**

**_he pasado unos malos dias ultimamente, para ser exactos semanas... _**

**_pero espero que disfruten de este capitulo..._**

**_y una compensacion por eso agregare el capitulo siguente... _**

**_Un besoo!! _**

**

* * *

**

**25. Luna de Miel.**

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel y tampoco me importaba, mientras estuviera con Edward.

Nos montamos en 2 aviones para llegar a nuestro destino. Me quede dormida luego de montarnos en el segundo avión.

-Mi amor –me despertó delicadamente con un beso –chiquilla ya llegamos.

-¿Ya? –pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

-Si mi amor –dijo dándome otro beso. –Abre tus ojitos mi Bella, el avión está a punto de aterrizar.

-Está bien Edward –dije abriendo mis ojos y despegando la cabeza del asiento -¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte ligeramente entusiasmada.

No me contesto simplemente me sonrió y me dio un beso cariñoso en la punta de la nariz. Poco después nos montamos en un taxi mientras Edward le daba dirección al chofer en una lengua extraña pero conocida para mí, estábamos en Francia.

El taxi nos llevo hasta un gran edificio, la estructura era sofisticada y tan espectacular que muchas personas (seguramente turistas como yo) se quedaban impresionadas (al igual que yo).

-Cariño –me llamo la voz de Edward –Mi dulce Bella ¿quisieras bajar del taxi y acompañarme?

Rápida y torpemente me baje del taxi, al salir casi me caigo de bruces contra el suelo pero gracias a Edward no tuve que volver al taxi de camino a un hospital.

Un caballero alto de cabello rojo con granos en el rostro, se acerco a nosotros.

-Bienvenidos a Hotel Belensate -dijo con un agudo y muy marcado acento francés.

-Merci Monsieur -le respondió Edward educadamente.

Al entrar al lobby del hotel quede clavada en el suelo de asombro, su interior era más espectacular e impresionante, ostentoso y elegante, lleno de floreros, pedestales, pinturas, entre otras cosas maravillosamente hermosas; Edward tomo mi mano y con un pequeño pero delicado jalón me trajo a la realidad, nos guio hasta el mostrador de mármol donde se encontraba una señorita y un señor mayor.

-Bienvenidos señor y señora Cullen -dijo tendiéndonos la mano -soy Henry Gómez, gerente de este maravilloso hotel, espero que disfruten su estancia y cualquier cosa que necesite llámeme. -termino con una sonrisa entregándole la llave a Edward.

El botones llevo nuestro equipaje y nos enseño el camino al ascensor. Al abrirse la puerta del elevador quede más asombrada -como se atrevía Edward a darme este tipo de sorpresas -era la suite mas increíblemente grande y fantástica que había visto, lo primero que pude ver fue una sala muy elegante y acogedora, el botones y Edward salieron del ascensor dejándome sola.

-Cariño ¿vienes? -pregunto mi esposo con una ceja alzada.

-Claro, claro -respondí saliendo del elevador y de mi asombro.

-Este es su bar, ese es el balcón, allí se encuentra la habitación -dijo señalando cada uno de los lugares que iba nombrando -dentro de la habitación se encuentra el baño, tienen una tina con ducha incluida y en la esquina tienen un jacuzzi -me cuestione el porqué Edward no sacaba al molesto botones -si necesita algo llame a la recepción.

-Muchas gracias caballero -dijo Edward sacando un billete de 500 dólares -tome.

Mientras mi esposo acompañaba al muchacho a la puerta del ascensor yo agarre -lo más rápido posible, debo añadir -la maleta que contenía mi ropa y me metí al baño.

-Amor ¿Qué haces? -pregunto detrás de la puerta -sal mi dulce, linda, tierna y amorosa esposa. -canto como si fuera un juego.

-Salgo en un momento cariño. -le dije mientras me quitaba la ropa con el corazón desbocado. -espérame en la cama, necesito unos minutos humanos. -aclare.

-Claro cariño.

Estuve alrededor de 10 minutos buscando en la maleta algún conjunto -que entre Alice y Rose colocaron para mí -me gustara pero no había nada que quisiera ponerme. Había desde amarillo canario hasta de rallas, desde la más lujosa seda hasta la vulgar malla, desde muy revelador hasta más conservador.

-Amor llevo rato esperándote ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que entre? -pregunto la voz algo preocupada de mi vampiro.

-Tranquilo Edward estoy bien, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahorita. -le grite desde el piso del baño obviamente estresada.

**Edward POV**

Esta mujer como me vuelve loco, lleva 17 minutos en el baño y nada que sale a enfrentar a su muy enojado esposo por lo que le hizo en la fiesta.

Podía escucharla gruñir y decir "cómo es posible" sabía lo perfeccionista que era mi pequeña.

Estaba en la cama acostado mientras bebía algo de un muy fino champan y pensaba en muchas cosas que debería hablar con bella luego de nuestra luna de miel.

-Amor ya estoy lista. -escuche la sensual voz de Bella sacando rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

Estaba de pie en con un brazo en el marco de la puerta del baño y el otro en su cadera pero eso no llamo mi atención, fue su asombroso aspecto que me dejo sorprendido, su boja pintada de color carmesí, sus ojos delineados de negro y un rubor natural inundaba sus mejillas; su atuendo era aun más espectacular, un pequeño corpiño azul rey que tapaba lo necesario, un bikini diminuto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y en su cuello tenia amarrado una mascada a juego, todo eso combinado logro que mi miembro se pusiera erecto.

* * *

**_P.S.: Gracias a todos por los pocos reviews!! _**

**_Espero q hayan disfrutado y que me dejun sus reviews_**

**_ y de verdad pido disculpas por lo sucedido._**


	26. Disfrutando

**_Lo prometido es deuda... asi ke aki esta el capitulo siguiente en un mismo dia..._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten...._**

**_Gracias.... _**

**_Un Beso..._**

**_LadyCullenPattinson_**

**

* * *

**

**26. Disfrutando **

-Be… Be… Be… -tartamudee sin poder decir más palabras.

-El vampirito se acaba de quedar sin habla. -dijo sensual y seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Lu… luces increíble. -dije tragando la ponzoña que -aun no podía superar que su sangre se me hiciera agua a la boca- se agolpo rápidamente en mi boca.

-Gracias -dijo lamiéndose los labios mientras se subía a la cama y gateaba hacia mí como un león a punto de atrapar a su presa.

Yo estaba tan impresionado todavía, no lograba articular ni una palabra. Al llegar hasta mi se sentó encima de mí, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo haciendo que nuestros sexos -aun cubiertos- se rozaran.

-Me encanta que siempre estés listo para mí -dijo con una sonrisa malévola y mordiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja.

Acto seguido junto sus labios en un inocente beso cargado de amor y pasión que no duro mucho y eso me excito aun mas ya que quería meter mi lengua dentro de su boca, quería besarla intensamente, probarla, perderme y embriagarme con su dulce sabor y aroma.

En un rápido movimiento tome su rostro -delicadamente sabiendo que podría hacerle daño- y la acerque a mis labios, la bese apasionadamente y ella se acoplo a mi manera de besar. Quería demostrarla cuanto la deseaba y estuve a punto de destrozar su adorable y sexy conjunto de no ser porque ella se dio cuenta.

**Bella POV**

-No Edward, déjame empezar esta noche -dije viéndolo a los ojos, pude ver la frustración en el, eso provoco que me riera.

-Bella me estas volviendo ¡LOCO! -exclamo mi esposo pasando una mano por su sexy cabello.

Ignorando su comentario lenta y tortuosamente, le quite la polera tocando suavemente cada parte de su torso que iba descubriendo, sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando la sensaciones que le causaba mi tacto. Luego de quitársela lo bese intensamente mientras tanto mis manos se deleitaban al acariciar y sentir su pecho, brazos y espalda desnuda, con sus manos intentó de tomarme por la cintura.

-No cariño -dije sensualmente -esta noche es para ti, deja que te consienta un poco. -le acaricie el cabello.

-Pero Bella, yo quiero complacerte también - dijo con voz ronca.

Volví a tomar sus labios entre los míos -sin prestarle atención a lo que él me había dicho -me dirigí a su cuelo, el cual bese, mordí y lamí suavemente, baje pecho y me entretuve un rato con sus pezones, pude notar que le gusto aquella acción ya que en el momento que mi boca entro en contacto con sus pezones comenzó a gemir y gruñir suavemente.

Su placer era el mío, podía sentir cuan excitado estaba. Baje hacia el borde de su pantalón que había desaparecido.

-Edward -le reproche y el solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

Menee la cabeza de un lado al otro y procedí a quitar el bóxer que cargaba, descubriendo así su gran erección, me quite la mascada y se la coloque en los ojos.

-Amor ¿Qué haces?

-Quito uno de tus sentidos para que se intensifiquen los demás.

**Edward POV**

Jamás había sentido a Bella tan concentrada en darme placer pero ahora conozco a mi mujer.

-Amor ¿Qué haces? -pregunte con áspera mientras ella vendaba mis ojos

-Quito uno de tus sentidos para que se intensifiquen los demás. -dijo pícaramente.

Estaba completamente ciego y no tenía idea de cuál sería el próximo movimien…

-¡Hay por dios! -exclame sobresaltado al sentir la boca de bella succionando completamente todo mi miembro. -¿Bella me quieres matar de nuevo? -pregunte entrecortadamente y escuche la risita de mi esposa.

Sentí como su boca luego de un rato abandonaba mi miembro pero su mano me estimulaba, de golpe sentí una cavidad muy húmeda, cálida y estrecha.

-¡BELLA! -Grite pero también pude escuchar el grito de placer de ella.

Lentamente sentí la fricción crecía en velocidad alrededor de mi miembro, la sentí cabalgarme una y otra vez más rápidamente. No aguante más así que con dos rápidos movimientos me quite la prenda que vendaba mis ojos y voltee a Bella para que quedara debajo de mí, sin dejar que mi pene abandonara esa deliciosa y placentera cavidad.

-Ahora es mi turno para complacerte nena -le dije ganándome un estremecimiento de su parte.

Mientras la penetraba lentamente, tome uno de sus senos y lo lamí y mordisquee lenta y suavemente, ganándome un fuerte y agradable gemido de su parte, que me incito a penetrarla más rápidamente.

-Edward -gruño bella -¡OH Edward!

-Que jodidamente suena mi nombre cuando estas excitada. -le dije gruñendo cada una de las palabras.

Mi mano libre se deslizo entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a su clítoris masajeándolo circularmente, en ningún momento deje de penetrarla.

Me estaba poniendo tan tenso que necesitaba moverme con más rapidez pero sabía que tenía que esperar a que bella me rogara, para saber que estaría tan cerca como yo de liberarse.

-Edward ¡por favor! -dijo entre fuertes suspiros y gemidos.

-Dime qué quieres -le ordene.

-Mas rápido Edward… más rápido -dijo en entrecortadamente.

Seguí embistiéndola unos segundos más hasta que sin previo aviso aumente la velocidad de mis estocadas.

-¡Oh si! -grito con satisfacción. - ¡Edward más duro! -pidió entre gemidos

No tarde en cumplir su petición y en sentir que ella llegaba al cielo mientras gritaba -hecha una fiera- mi nombre, fue tan excitante escucharla que no aguante un poco mas y me vine junto con ella. Nos sumimos en un agradable silencio, solo acariciando suave y cariñosamente nuestros cuerpos.

-Te amo Edward -dijo luego de varios minutos.

-Yo también te amo pequeña -le dije dándole un casto beso.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda? -preguntó emocionada y pícaramente con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero sus Reviews..**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas....!! **

**LadyCullenPattinson**


	27. Epilogo

**_Holaaa a todos!!! perdonenme la tardanza... la verdad es que no tengo excusa... solo dibo decir que no he estado muy bien sentimentalmente y pues perdi la ultima parte de mi historia y hace poco pue que me inspire otra vez para terminar de escribirla._**

**_Pues ahorita estaba trabajando en otro proyecto que pienso subir de una vez sin intervalos de fecha.. para que no suceda lo mismo..._**

**_Bueno aqui les dejo el final de la historia... aki se enteraran de como bella le dijo a edward lo de Lucy y algunos otros acontecimientos._**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_LadyCullenPattinson._**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**(19 años después)**

**Bella POV**

-Aun no estoy convencido del tal Jasón -dijo Edward por millonésima vez.

-Hay Edward déjalos tranquilos es su boda -le reproche ya cansada de quejarse.

-Mamá tiene razón, te lo ruego, por mi boda y mi felicidad -dijo nuestra pequeña Reneesme.

-Edward -llamo Lucy asomando su cabeza por la puerta. -puedes venir al pasillo.

-Voy -respondió mi esposo.

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué quieres Lucy? -pregunte molesto

-Se que te opones totalmente a que Jasón se case con nessie pero tienes que entender que ellos se aman, se hacen felices el uno al otro, se adoran y no habrá mejor hombre que Jasón. -dijo Lucy tratando de calmarme.

-Pero es un hombre lobo -objete.

-Con más razón Edward, el necesita a quien proteger está en la naturaleza del hombre lobo -explico - además mi hijo jamás dañaría a tu hija, aparte de que tu hija se siente en la necesidad de proteger a alguien a parte de sí misma. -agrego.

-Deberías escucharla cariño -dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué habría de escucharla? -le pregunte enojado.

**Bella POV**

-¿Por qué desconfías después de 19 años mi amor? -le respondí haciendo una pregunta.

-Me mintió, me mentiste, ambas lo hicieron -dijo como si fuera obvio y me hizo recordar el momento en que le revele que tenía una hermana y que era mi gemela.

_**Flashback**_

_Habíamos pasado unas hermosas semanas en Francia y al día siguiente volveríamos a casa y necesitaba decirle acerca de Lucy._

_Luego de haber hecho el amor una vez más, me arme de valor para decirle._

_-Amor -llame desde su pecho desnudo._

_-Dime mi vida -contesto mientras acariciaba mi espalda._

_-Necesito contarte algo que no puedo seguir guardando mas -dije con algo de miedo._

_-¿estás lista para contarme sobre Lucy verdad?- pregunto tranquilo mientras seguía acariciándome._

_-Eh… si… -le respondí desconcertada. -¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Cómo te enteraste? _

_-Pues me enteré cundo la rapte, ella me había pedido que me alejara hasta que ya no pudiera escucharla y le hice creer que lo había hecho y adrede escuche su llamada telefónica -conto sin darle importancia. -Me alegre mucho cuando supe que no eras tu, pues su actitud era muy extraña, aunque los efluvios y el parecido entre ustedes es impresionante- comento._

_-Edward en nombre de ambas quiero disculparme por tratar de engañarte de tal manera._

_-Tranquila mi bella -dijo para mi tranquilidad -tuviste tus razones para hacerlo y gracias a que el odioso se imprimo de ella creyendo que eras tú, yo me quede con la original y la mejor Bella -dijo riendo un poco._

_-Entonces -dije levantándome y colocándome encima de él -¿no estás molesto? -le pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona._

_-No lo estoy pero me pondré si no te hago mía mil veces más -dijo regalándome una sexy mirada y mi sonrisa torcida._

_-Toma lo que quieras -dije provocativamente para luego devorar su boca y empezar con nuestra entrega una vez más._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-No puedo creer que después de tantos años aun sigas sin confiar en nuestras palabras. -le reproche.

-Bella ella es mi niñita, ella es la única hija que tengo. -dijo con una mirada de suplica.

-Papá ven -llamo nessie desde la habitación. -mama, tía Lucy vayan abajo.

-Claro -contestamos los tres al unisonó.

**Nessie POV**

-Papá sé que soy tu única hija pero debes entender que yo de verdad amo a Jasón y el a mí, soy feliz a su lado. -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero hija debes entender que yo tengo miedo que te pueda hacer daño física y emocionalmente. -dijo preocupado.

-Padre déjate llenar por lo que te voy a mostrar. -le dije poniendo mis manos sobre su rostro.

_**Flashback**_

_-Mamá ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? -le pregunte bajándome del auto frente a un hospital._

_-Tu tía esta aquí y pronto tendrá a su bebé, tengo que estar aquí como la buena hermana que soy y tú no te ibas a quedar sola en casa. -dijo mi madre seria._

_Caminamos dentro del edificio y ella no tardo en conseguir la información y subimos hasta la habitación donde tenían a mi tía internada mientras estaba en trabajo de parto, mi madre me hizo esperar afuera casi dos horas y cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida mi madre me aviso que ya podía pasar._

_Lo primero que vi fueron los aparatos que mi tía tenía conectados y luego vi a mi tía con un bultico de mantas azules entre sus brazos, me acerque lentamente para encontrarme con la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida (más hermosa que ver a mi madre brillar) mire al pequeño bebe como un ciego ve por primera vez la luz del sol. Los ojos café del bebe, su piel rojiza y suave, su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, me hizo querer protegerlo a cualquier costo. Tal era mi adoración que cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había caído bajo la magia que rodeaba al pequeño recién nacido._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¿ahora entiendes papá?

-Aun así podría hacerte daño -dijo mi padre preocupado.

-Papá soy inmortal, indestructible y estoy más que segura de su amor, tranquilo todo saldrá bien. -le dije todo lo que el sabia. -además no dejaras de ser mi hombre favorito. -agregue.

-Hija es hora de que bajemos. -dijo mi padre con una cálida y amorosa sonrisa mientras tendía su brazo hacia mi.

-Vamos papi. -le dije tomando su brazo.

**Edward POV**

Mi hija me recordó lo que era el amor verdadero, me recordó lo que yo había olvidado por el temor de que le hicieran daño y de la misma manera había sido cuando quise que mi esposa esperara más tiempo para su conversión, cuando Bella me insistió que hiciéramos el amor pero ella siendo humana.

**Bella POV**

Cuando la marcha nupcial sonó a manos de Rose, todos nos giramos para ver a mi amado esposo y a mi querida hija caminar con gracia hacia al altar, donde Edward entrego la mano de nuestra hija al hombre que ella amaba y el hombre que cuidaría de ella el resto de la eternidad. Edward vino hasta mí y tomo mi mano mientras me regalaba una sonrisa torcida.

¿Quién diría que engañar, haber huido y haber regresado no me trajo buenas cosas? Gracias a eso conseguí un marido maravilloso, una hija que no estaba planeada pero que amaba con toda mi alma, una hermana que no sabía que tenía pero que fue mi mejor amiga, un mejor amigo magnifico y una espectacular familia.

* * *

****

**_Espero que les haya gustado la historia.. _**

**_Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.._**

**_Los espero en el proximo proyecto aun no tengo idea de que nombre ponerle._**

**_Un beso._**

**_LadyCullenPattinson._**


End file.
